i'AM a Hero!
by ThatsWhatISaid129
Summary: What happens when Percy and Annabeth are sent to find they're brother and sister,Sam and Freddie, when they have been accused of releasing,Bessie the ophiotaurus who holds the fate of the Gods...Bad things! *Hint, Hint* Seddie and Percabeth:  Enjoy!
1. Overboard

_**Disclaimer: Ugh...I don't own iCarly or Percy Jackson.**_

Freddie's PoV

I sat on the bench Indian style, Carly thought is was a 'great' idea to go to the park today, yah right. Sam and I think the only reason why Carly wanted us to go to the park was because she wanted us to see how happy she and her boyfriend are together. Speaking of Sam, Sam is right next to me her legs also Indian style but she was meditating!

_Leave it to Sam to make you look like a fool in public._

Anyway Carly claims that she wanted Sam and I to come to Park to make friends and not stay inside and watch MMA fighting, uh huh that's not going to happen. So for an hour Sam and I have been sitting on this bench while Carly has been getting mushy with her boyfriend. Don't get me wrong I am over Carly. It's just weird watching people holding hands and making out ALL THE TIME! Sam and I also think Carly has been trying to hook us up with different random people so we can go up to her and tell her how much we are in love and visa versa.

Pushing that away, I think Carly is getting very annoyed at the way Sam and I keep sitting around doing nothing…Well important. But really there is nothing to do here. All these kids are 12, 13, and 5 year olds so it is kinda hard to make friends when you 16. I don't think Carly care 'bout that anyway, she just wants us to make 'friends'. I bet she is going to come up to us very…

"Fredward Benson and Samantha Puckett what on earth are you doing?" Carly said angrily.

"mmmmmmm….I am meditating….ummmmmmm." Sam said doing an impression of an old wise Chinese dude.

Carly looked at her blond headed friend flabbergasted and then to me with a stern look on her face.

"I'm just bored," I said raising my hands in the air.

"Ugh, you guys are supposed to be making friends." Carly said clearly annoyed at Sam and I.

"All these people bore me to tears," I said defensively.

"mmmm. Hey that's the exact effect your mother puts on me. Ummmmm" Sam said to me not cracking an eye open.

"Sam that is…actually true," I agreed. Sam opened her eyes and shrugged. Then shut them just as fast as she closed them and started meditating again.

"God, you two are impossible," Carly said storming off to her boyfriend. Who is now rubbing her shoulders.

"What's her problem?" I turned to Sam.

"One guess Fredly, It is one of Carly's WORST friends." Sam said shaking her head her eyes still closed.

"No further questions," I said feeling very comfortable.

"Thought so," Sam said with a shrug not opening her eyes.

I looked away from Sam and searched for Carly and her boyfriend, Andre. Andre and Carly were just walking hand and hand. Ughh, more lovey dovy stuff. For some reason I always never liked Andre. Andre seems…different. Now before you say, 'Oh Freddie just admit it your jealous of Andre', look at the facts: 1) He smells like fire and burnt metal. 2) He is diagnosed with ADHD and dyslexia, but gets the highest marks in or Ancient Greek class. 3) He always looks around everywhere thinking he is being followed or watch. 4) He NEVER turns on his cell phone. Creepy, huh?

I turned away from them and look at Sam again.

"Hey." I said.

"Ummmmm….Ummmmm…Ummmmm"

"Hey, Sam?" I asked starting to get annoyed.

"Ummmmm….Ummmmm…Ummmmm"

"Sam?" I said waving my hand in front of her face.

"Ummmmm….Ummmmm…Ummmmm"

"SAM!" I said loudly.

"God dammit, Freddie. What!" Sam said finally opening her eyes with anger in her voice.

"Wanna do something?" I asked as though nothing happened.

"Wow, you are bipolar." Sam said getting up.

"Is that a yes or no?" I asked.

Sam stared at me for a while and opened her mouth , "You smell like fish." Sam said crinkling her nose, "but sure, What?"

"Well there is a fountain over there. Do you wanna make a wish" I asked the blond standing next to me.

"Sure!" Sam said running to the fountain, "Race yah."

"Hey, no fair." I said running after her a smile painted on my face.

When I got there Sam was sitting at the edge of the fountain playing with the green-blue water.

I pulled out my wallet and grabbed two pennies out.

"Here." I said tossing her one.

"Can we make our wishes at the same time," Sam said with a smile showing all of her peral white teeth (Which is a surprised with how much junk food she eats).

"Sureeee." I said looking at her questioningly.

"One." I said.

"Tw- ah screw it. Three" Sam said closing her eyes and throwing in her penny in.

I also closed my eyes and wished…

_I wish my life would be a bit more interesting…ok ALOT more interesting._

I opened my eyes and so did Sam. I smiled at her and her smile disappeared.

"Dammit, your still here. My wish didn't come true."

I rolled my eyes and sat next to Sam on the edge.

"I was kidding Freddie." Sam said, "Maybe."

"Ha Ha,"

"Come on, Benson." Sam said pushing me (in a playful kind of way)

I smiled and pushed her back, and that is how our whole pushing fight started.

After a while of pushing we both lost our balance and fell in the fountain laughing.

_Ah crap, My mom's going to kill me when I tell her I got my new cloths wet. I wish I can stay dry._

When I got out of the fountain my clothes weren't heavy and my hair wasn't sticking to my face. Sam was getting out of the water giggling but stopped after seeing me.

"Freddie?" She asked freaked out.

"Yah."

"Didn't you fall in here?"

"Yah."

"Then why are you completely dry?" She asked even more freaked out.

"I honestly don't know." I said just as freaked out as Sam.

"Then how.." Sam started but was cut off by three old ladies.

"Fredward Benson?" One of the old ladies asked.

I gulped and answered, "Yah."

"We have found you." three old ladies said simultaneously.

_**A/N: Ok this is my first story and I only ask that I get 5 reviews before I post the next chapter. Btw the next chapter will be in Percy's P.o.V.**_


	2. Breathe

_**A/N: I don't own iCarly or Percy Jackson...Gosh.**_

**Chapter 2 Percy's PoV **

Annabeth, Grover, and I sat behind our trees that surround the park. We have been behind there for at least a few hours now, waiting for any out of the ordinary behavior. Turns out that I have another brother that isn't a Cyclopes and Annabeth has another sister (not really a shocker) and so does the Aphrodite kids.

The reason why all three of us came was, One, because it is our brother and sister and two, A kid from Hephaestus cabin, Andre, was sent out to get the Aphrodite kid but hasn't returned for two months.

There are plenty of rumors going around saying that Andre was so captured by her magical charm she possessed him and made him stay with her without making them leave Seattle. Then there is the rumors that he was eating or killed by some monsters.

Anyway when I first heard that they have found two demigods and one was my brother, I was packed within the first two minutes I was told. Then it turned out Annabeth had a sister to, so when we made our pact on how we will both get our siblings with each other's help, we were told these kids were best friends who live in Seattle. Go figure.

"Annabeth, I'm bored." Grover complained from behind his tree.

"Yah Annabeth," I agreed, "Why don't we just go down there and say, 'Hey, how's it going. You two or demigods and our brother and sister, now let's jump on our magical horse and go live happily ever after in Camp-half-blood.'

"Yah, then we could go up to Ares and say 'You Suck!'" Annabeth said looking at the two teens again.

"I could do without the sarcasm" I said playing with the bark on the tree.

"Annabeth aren't we also supposed to get that Aphrodite kid too?" Grover asked chewing on his can of diet coke.

"Ah crap, I forgot." Annabeth said slapping her head. "Can you stay with her? And while you're at it make sure you get Andre off her trance."

"Oh anything, "Grover said running off.

"Lucky" I muttered under my breath.

"Oh my Gods," Annabeth said suddenly.

"What-"

"Shush..."

"Wait what's-"

"Shhh"

"Anna-"

"Shut Up"

"Ok." I said shrinking behind my tree.

"He fell in the pond-"

"Fountain and his name is Fred-"I corrected

"I don't care," Annabeth said cutting me off."Look."

When I looked out from behind my tree I saw my brother, Freddie, get up from the fountain completely dry and a blonde headed girl staring at him with wide eyes.

"Oh no, A mortal has witnessed my brothers powers." I said loudly.

"You Seaweedhead that is my sister," Annabeth said rolling her eyes.

I watched as Freddie got out of the fountain and started talking with Annabeth's sister. Then all of a sudden three old women surround the two.

"Annabeth" I say reaching for my pen. "I don't suppose those ladies are going to give them cookies or milk, do you?"

"Nope," Annabeth said reaching for her celestial bronze knife. "Let's go."

I jumped out of behind my tree and uncapped my pen, which came to life as Riptide. I waited for Annabeth to pack up her bag and swing it on her shoulder. Then we ran down to the fountain just in time to see that the furies have taken their true form and have attacked Freddie and Annabeth's sister, but Freddie had a terrible bite on his leg.

Annabeth reached in her bag and grabbed another celestial bronze knife to give to her sister.

"Sam!" Annabeth shouted toward her and threw the knife.

Sam grabbed the knife and ran on to one of the fury's back and twisted its head, ALL THE WAY, then stabbed its chest. Then she ran up to the other one and slit its throat, Man this girl makes it look easy. There seemed to be a problem when Sam was hacking away at the second fury, making sure it was dead, when the third fury grabbed Sam putting her in a choke hold. I was about to help Sam but Annabeth held me back.

"This is her fight and my favorite part" Annabeth said putting away her knife.

The third fury still had her hold on Sam, but Sam would not give up. Finally, Sam stabbed the fury's side, which caused the fury to loosen its grab, so Sam grabbed the fury's arm and flipped her over her head and then jumped on its stomach and started SLAPING IT! When the fury bared its teeth at Sam, she just cut its head of like that. This girl has got guts and skill.

After her fight she just dropped her knife and ran over toward Freddie. "Hey Fredmunch, you ok?"

"Yah, except for this gaping hole in my leg," Freddie said pain in his voice looking at his bite from the furies.

Annabeth walked up to Freddie knelt down and went through her bag where she brought out some tape, Ambrosia, and Nectar.

"Hey Freddie and Sam," Annabeth said putting down her bag. "I am Annabeth and this is Percy."

"Please don't tell me your one of those _things,_ are you?" Freddie said worry in his eyes.

"No need to worry we are just like you two." Annabeth said giggling handing Freddie a little piece of Ambrosia and a bit of Nectar.

"What were those things?" Freddie asked still worried and starting eating the Ambrosia and Nectar (which he enjoyed).

"The Furies," Annabeth said looking at Freddie's bite.

"What are the furies?" Freddie asked confused

"The furies are the three cruel earth goddesses of revenge and retribution. Alecto, the angry one, Megaera, the grudging one, and Tisiphone, the avenger," Sam said almost suddenly, "How do I know that."

"Okay this isn't going to be easy but, ok you guys don't freak out your-" Annabeth started while wrapping Freddie's bite in the tape.

"Your demigods Ok." I said annoyed at how long it was taking Annabeth."Freddie you're my brother and Sam your Annabeth's sister."

"Ugh you, Seaweedbrain," Annabeth said smacking my head.

There was a long awkward silence after that and Sam broke it saying, "Ha Ha, you guys are funny. Wow, maybe we should hang out sometime, but I think Fredwardo and I better be going."

"Wait Sam," Freddie said grabbing her arm and pulling her down to himself. "What do you mean by brother and sister?" Freddie asked Annabeth and me.

"Annabeth just tell them everything, I'm tired of explaining." I said sitting under a new tree, while Annabeth went through the whole song and dance.

**Sam's PoV**

"We are what!" I asked to confused on what Annabeth was talking about.

"Do I have to go over this again?" Annabeth said annoyed, "Your Demigods, part God and part human, you are also my sister (pointing to me) and daughter of Athena. You (pointing to Freddie) are, Percy's brother, son of Poseidon."

"Um then what about our parents, you know our parents that have been keeping us alive for our 16 years?" I asked.

"Like I said your mom is not your real mom but decided to keep you when your father left. She IS a kind woman even if she might not like to show it at times. Now Freddie's mom, Merissa, really is his mother and has had to take care of him just like Percy's mom, Sally. "

"Ok but what's the difference between us and normal human beings?" Freddie asked being able to stand now, but still in pain.

"Well, we have adopted some powers from our parents like, since Sam and I are daughters of Athena, which is the Goddess of Wisdom, skill, and war, we have a very smart brain and great battle strategy."

"Ha ha! Sam? Smart? That's the funniest thing I heard today" Freddie said in between laughs.

"Oh, shut up, Fredcheese. At least I haven't worn anti-bacterial underpants." I said smirking, while Freddie became quiet real quick.

From the cor**n**er of my eyes I saw Annabeth with a knowing smile looking at Freddie and me.

"Anyway, Sam and I are really smart and you and Percy have the power to control water." Annabeth said looking at Freddie.

"Hey, by the way Freddie, Do you know how to use a sword." Percy said walking over to Annabeth's side.

"I fence, if that counts." Freddie said with a shrug.

"Well as long as you have some experience." Percy said clapping Freddie in the shoulder.

"I guess..." Freddie said looking down toward the pavement.

"Ok then, I have one more question." I said toward Annabeth and Percy.

"Shot."

"Ok, why were those _things_ attacking us?" I asked and saw that Percy and Annabeth's faces have turned confused.

"To be honest, I don't know. They only come out for sinners, but what have you guys done?" Annabeth said confusion in every word.

"I don't know," Freddie and I said together, but only this time will I let it slip.

"I guess we will find out when we get back to camp." Annabeth said to us.

"Wait! Camp!" I said, isn't it bad enough I figured out I am some kind of freak.

"Yah, Camp Half Blood, It's a camp for all half bloods and let me tell you there is a lot of half bloods out in this world." Percy answered this time.

"Speaking of camp we better hurry up and get there before dark so we don't get attacked by any more monsters." Annabeth said.

"Yah...Wait..What! MORE monsters?" Freddie said worried.

"Percy call Blackjack and have him bring his friends." Annabeth said blowing off Freddie's question.

"I am on it." Percy said saluting Annabeth.

"Ok, while we wait. Um...Do you have any problems-?"

"Only Feedbag," I said cutting Annabeth off.

Annabeth giggled," No I meant do any of you guys have ADHD or dyslexia."

"I think my mother said something about both." I said thinking back on it.

"I have both to. That's why my mom is crazy about my health." Freddie agreed

"Why what's so great about it?" I asked.

"Well if your dyslexic that means you aren't really made for English but for ancient Greek and your ADHD is very good for your battle skills." Percy said then turning to Annabeth. "Let's test them."

Annabeth took out her bag and began to search through it, "Ah, here it is." Annabeth said taking out the cards.

"Can you guys read this for me?" Annabeth said pointing to the cards.

Freddie and I leaned in simultaneously and said, "My name is Tyson and I love ponies...smiley face."

"Man, did Tyson switch out the cards again?" Annabeth asked Percy

"Hello?" I said waving my hand in Annabeth's face. "Who is Tyson?"

"Tyson is my brother Cyclopes." Percy smiled sitting on the fountain ledge.

"Ok Freddie and Percy, Imma cut you some slack and won't respond to that." I said cracking a smile.

"I like her!" Annabeth said laughing and pointing to me.

"Yah, Yah, Yah." Percy and Freddie said together and rolling their eyes.

Just then three winged horses, white, black, and blue, landed in front of us. Percy then started to talk to the horse and so was Freddie.

"Ugh must I always be surrounded by morons." I said pointing to Percy then Freddie.

"Sam!" Freddie said annoyed.

"Well..." I said shaking my head.

"Come on guys, before wise crack has anything else to say." Percy said to us getting on the black horse.

"Awe Percy that's the sweetest thing I've heard all day." I say clasping my hands together and holding it to my chest.

"I really like this girl" Annabeth said getting onto the white horse. "Here Sam you can come on this one or you could share with Freddie."

I looked from Annabeth to Freddie then back to Annabeth, "I'll go with you, Imma afraid to catch nerd sickness." I said getting on the white horse.

"Ha ha, Puckett," Freddie said getting on the blue horse.

"You guys ready to go." Percy said, seeming to ignore the whole conversation.

"Yah" everyone of said.

"Let's go." Percy said being the first to take off then Freddie then us.

_This has been a LONG day._

_**A/N: Wow. Sorry long chapter. REVIEW! Okay the third chapter is all ready and all I just need there to be at least 5 more before I post it.**_


	3. Shut up and kiss me kinda

_**A/N: I love you, you don't know me, I still don't own iCarrrly! And Percy Jackson! (My parody for that stupid Barney song). I know I said I will post when I got ten review but I just got bored and decided to post this anyway. Enjoy!**_

Chapter 3 Sam's PoV

I didn't really remember what happened when we got off those 'Pegasi'. I think I faked I was asleep and Freddie had to carry me to this cabin, but after that I think I really fell asleep. I never got to see the cabin because it was dark and my vision was getting blurry but all I knew was Freddie seemed to be working out ,you better not tell him I said that, but seriously when he was carrying me it felt...I don't know.. Natural, ugh never mind erasing that from my mind.

Anyway, I was finally awake but I kept my eyes closed because I was hearing voices around me saying:

"Who is she?"

"I love her hair" (stupid girlie girls.)

"New camper?"

"Her name is Sam!"

"She's so pretty!" (UGHH!)

"She looks scary." (Yay someone who gets me.)

"It is another blonde! Gods, they are so stupid sometimes, why not brunettes?" (I hope I figure out who said that. My hands are ready for giving wedgies.)

After the last comment I was a little upset. So I opened my eyes and screamed "BOO" while sitting straight up (I couldn't help it).

Everyone in the cabin screamed and I was laughing so hard I couldn't breathe. The screams were followed by 'Not cool's and 'Sam's. Apparently I found it so funny I fell off my bed and onto the floor. Then curled into a ball and laughed my head off for a good 5 minutes.

After my little scare everyone started to get dressed and leave for their camp activities. I made my bed then started to go through the bag of stuff Annabeth gave me on our little ride to Camp-what's-its-name. I found a new pair of cloths, a white tank top with short jean shorts, and put them on (don't worry everyone left except this one boy. Just kidding.)

Then I heard a knock on the door. I put down my bag and smoothed out the wrinkles in my bed and answered the door to find Freddie standing there. Some of his hair was covering the top of his forehead with a swish to it and he wore a white t-shirt with worn out jeans.

"Hey Sam wanna go for a walk?" Freddie said rubbing his eyes.

"Uh sure...what up with your hair?" I asked (but hey, he looked hot with his hair like that, don't tell 'im I said that either).

"Didn't have a brush or comb," Freddie answered running his hand through his hair.

"So are you coming?"

"Yah, hold on let me grab something." I said shutting the door.

I ran to the bed and dumped out the bag to see what I needed. I grabbed a light blue jacket and put it on over my white tank top. Then I grabbed the backpack and started putting things like a blanket, food, the knife Annabeth gave me, and a bit of Nectar and Ambrosia (which Annabeth also gave me), and my pear pod, lucky I thought it was a great thing to bring to the park.

After I closed the bag I put the rest of the cloths Annabeth gave me in the trunk at the end of my bed and headed for the door. When I opened the door I thought Freddie was going to be there and annoyed cause I slammed the door in his face but instead I find him leaning against the cabin asleep with a cap covering his eyes. I smiled and walked over to him and screamed in his ear, "I'M A GOOFY GOOBER YAH!"

Aftermath for Fredward: Freddie on the ground rubbing his ear and eyes.

Aftermath for me: I am on the ground laughing my ass off (LMAO!).

"SAM!" Freddie said standing up fixing his hat.

"Well you were asleep." I said defensively

"So 'Freddie, Get up!' wouldn't have worked." Freddie said still rubbing his ear.

"Ah, that would mean I cared for your hearing." I said starting to walk off.

"Sam!"

"Freddie!"

"Ugh" Freddie said catching up to me.

"Don't hurt yourself." I said turning to him and pinched his cheeks.

"Sam knock it off!" Freddie said turning his head, "Let's just go."

"Ok, but where?" I said walking with Freddie.

"I don't know, Away from everyone."

"Good idea" I said shaking my head. I smiled and hooked Freddie's arm in mine and started skipping and sang:

"We are off to see the Wizard, The Wonderful Wizard of Oz."

Freddie skipped and sang with me after a while, but we both got bored of it and started walking again. When we reached the creek we took a break and started eating some food I brought, but to be honest I wasn't hungry (I know. ME. SAM PUCKETT. Not hungry. Weird) but for some strange feeling I was full when I haven't ate any dinner or breakfast, WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?

After we ate we continued walking north playing 'I spy'.

"The tree?"

"No."

"That tree?"

"No."

"How 'bout that tree?"

"Sam! A tree is not clear. You can't see through it."

"Oh I know what it is."

"What?"

"That tree."

"I swear you're going to drive me to insanity."

"I cannot, I don't have my license yet. Yah silly goose."

Freddie rolled his eyes and then smirked.

"What are you smirking about?"

Freddie reached his hand over to the creek and somehow manages to drench me in water.

"Oh no, you did not just do that," I said lifting up my finger.

"Maybe I did...and maybe I didn't." Freddie said possessing the water to splash me again.

"Opps, I think I did." Freddie said his smirk even wider now.

"You're dead, Benson!" I said charging him smiling on the inside.

The chase lasted till we got to this beach, where I had enough room to bring Freddie down. I was out of breath but I didn't give up. When I hit the sand I started gaining on Freddie and jumped on his back bringing him down in the sand head first.

After Freddie got done spitting out the sand in his mouth, I pinned him to the sand on his back.

"Thought you could get away with that, didn't you?" I said a grin painted on my face.

"I don't know...maybe?" Freddie said pushing me into the sand, now pinning me down.

"Gezz! When did you start getting so strong?" I said trying to break his hold.

"Ever since puberty." Freddie said keeping his hold.

I was annoyed that Freddie was stronger than me and now I am pinned down to the sand. I thought of a sure to work plan, but it would be a bit awkward the aftermath. I decided to stick to the plan because either way it would make Freddie feel foolish. So what I did next was...I kissed Freddie.

Kissing Freddie sent a rush through my body and I had to remind myself constantly that this was only on one condition. After at least five minutes, Freddie's grip on me was loose enough for me to get out of his hold but Fredbert is probably smart enough to know my plan. So I kissed him longer than five minutes (Hey, don't look at me like that and wipe that smirk of your face). It has almost been ten minutes and his grip was so loose even Carly could get out of it. I finally broke off the kiss and pushed him off of me.

_Wow. That was quite nice._

I got up and went through my bag for my blanket and streached it out on the sand, pretending the kiss didn't happened, and although I could not see Freddie's face I know he was a **bright** red. Actually when I was setting up the blanket Freddie walked down to the water and was just walking. I kinda felt bad for doing that to Fredsnot. So I walked down to where he was.

"Hey"

"Hey"

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yah just...fine" Freddie answered

"Um...I am sorry."

"Sorry for what."

"You know, doing that to you." I said feeling extremely awkward.

"Don't worry. That was nothing"

"Really?"

"Yah, I don't expect any less from you." Freddie smiled pushing me a little.

"I guess." I said smiling like an idiot.

I grabbed Freddie's hand and swung it back and forth (in a friendly sort of way, stop looking at me like that), "You wanna go back to the blanket and eat some dinner?"

Freddie seemed to be too confused about me actually holding his hand but he shook it off and said," Nah. I just wanna a walk for a bit more."

"Okay, I'll come with you," I said swinging our hands higher up in the air.

"Only if you want to, I don't want you to think I hate you or anything and that's the only reason why you're staying."

"I do wanna stay with you Jesus, Benson. Am I really out of character to you cause I can go back to physical abuse?" I said getting annoyed

"No I'm fine with just verbal abuse and okay let's be off for our long walk."

"Didn't we all ready have our long walk to get here?" I asked.

"Yah but still," Freddie said swinging our hands this time.

"Okay." I said smiling.

Percy's PoV

"Percy we have been looking all day and still no sign of Sam or Freddie." Annabeth said scared and worry for her sister.

"Don't worry Annabeth," I said wrapping my arm around Annabeth, holding on to her arm," She might be with Freddie and Freddie is a nice boy. I think they are fine."

"But what about Chiron? He wanted to see them today and talk to them."Annabeth said getting tense.

"There is always tomorrow." I suggested

"Ugh...I am so worried." Annabeth said rubbing her eyes.

"Hey there is one place we haven't checked." I said smiling.

"Where?" Annabeth asked her hands still rubbing her eyes.

"There is the beach and or the woods." I said still smiling.

Annabeth's eyes widened with realization. "Let's go," Annabeth said grabbing my hand and pulling me through the woods.

_Man, she has a tight grip._

PoV Freddie

When we got back to the blanket, both, Sam and I collapsed on the blanket not noticing we were still holding hands.

"You hungry, Fredpie?" Sam said letting go of my hand and going through the bag.

"Sure! What do we have?"

"Fat cakes, low fat fat cakes, carrots, strawberries, blueberries, raspberries, more berries, bagel, and HAM!" Sam said attacking the ham.

I grabbed a strawberry and some blueberries and a bagel.

_This is one fantastic…friends outing? I don't know this girl is full of mixed signals. Ugh...Maybe I should just enjoy this and stop thinking._

When we finished eating the sun was gone and all there was were stars everywhere. Sam put away the left over food and we just lied down and looked at the stars.

"You wanna listen to my Pear pod?" Sam asked holding up it up to the side of her face.

"Sure." I said sitting up. Sam handed me one of the ear plugs while putting one in her ear too. Then she pushed the on button. 'Baby' by Justin Bieber started blasting through the ear plugs and I lifted my eye brows looking at Sam.

"What? Carly put that on there." Sam said defensively.

"Yup. Uh huh," I said smiling. Sam huffed and changed the song and put her pear pod on shuffle. Suddenly 'You belong with me' by Taylor Swift came on.

I looked at Sam confused.

"What? Taylor Swift is my favorite country singer." Sam said turning away from me.

About an hour passed and we were still listening to Sam's pear pod...well actually me. Sam fell asleep five minutes ago and now she was leaning on my shoulder.

_She looks so beautiful asleep...WAIT! This is SAM PUCKETT! SHE HATES ME! (You heard nothing) Stupid teenage hormones!_

I looked away from Sam and drifted to sleep and somehow found my head leaning against hers.

Percy's PoV

Annabeth ran out of the woods still holding my hand. My whole arm felt sore because Annabeth kept tugging and pulling at my hand and arm for the past hour and half.

"Ok we looked through the whole woods and no trace of them. So they have to be here."

"Annabeth calm down. I am sure they are fine." I said pulling Annabeth into a hug.

"I know but I'm just REALLY worried." Annabeth said pushing her hands into my shirt and leaning her head on my shoulder."

"It's fine. They're fine" I said stroking her hair and looking around the beach, "Hey look!" I said pointing to a blanket and some dark figures.

"Oh my Gods! Thanks Percy," Annabeth said giving me a peck on the lips then running to the blanket (Hey what do you expect we ARE boyfriend and girlfriend).

I ran after her and found the two asleep, Sam leaning on Freddie's shoulder and Freddie's head leaning on Sam's head.

"Awe!" Annabeth said looking at the two.

"What?" I asked.

"They are so cute together." Annabeth said leaning on my shoulder.

"That doesn't make any sense though." I muttered under my breath.

"What doesn't make sense?" Annabeth asked staring at me with her gray eyes.

"Freddie says Sam hates him and all she does is play pranks on him and tease him." I said still confused.

"Gah, Have any **guys** heard this saying, 'When a girl constantly rips on a guy. It only means she has a crush on him'" Annabeth said leaning up straight throwing her hands in the air.

"So you have had a crush on me ever since you have met me then." I said catching on.

"Don't try changing the subject, but don't you think they look good together?"

"Annabeth, I'm a guy. I don't care about who looks cute together or who has the 'cutest clothes in the universe'." I said looking down at her.

"You know what? Never mind let's just wake them up and get back to their cabins its late."

"Fine." I said.

Annabeth was about to wake Freddie when I grabbed her arm and said, "And if you really wanna know. Yes, they do look cute together." I said making Annabeth smile.

_**A/N: Ok, I think I kinda jumped the shark there with the seddie kiss but I could not resist, and I kinda forgot to mention this is when Sam and Freddie start to warm up to eachother and don't 'hate eachother'. Anyway I finished reading those first two chapters of 'The Lost Hero' and can't wait for October 12. What do you, Percy Jackson fans, think about? As for you iCarly/Seddie fans can you all wait for July 30? Review! : D **_


	4. she's killing me

_**Disclaimer: A,B,C,D,E,F,G, I still dont own iCarlyyyyy/Percyyyyyy (Jackson)**_

**Chapter 4 Freddie's PoV**

When I woke up the next morning the first thing that came to my mind was:

_Did that really happen yesterday?_

I tried to push it out of my mind, but it never failed to return. All I could think about was how pretty Sam was or How soft her lips were and, ugh. The girl is going to drive me into the crazy house. Whether it is how she always teases me or how she is making me like her.

_Ugh, Stupid Hormones!_

When I got dressed and made my bed I left the cabin without a sound. I was going to get Sam again until I ran into a certain brunette.

"Hey Carly," I said scratching the back of my head.

"Oh hey, Freddie," Carly pulling me into a hug, "Guess what?"

"What?" I asked not really interested.

"I, Carly Shay, am daughter of Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty." Carly said with a twirl.

"Wow, That's so…..Cool." I said trying to end the conversation.

"So who is your parent?" Carly asked turning serious.

"Oh you know, Merissa Benson." I said starting to walk off.

"You know what I mean, Freddie." Carly said grabbing my arm and pulling me back.

"Poseidon, God of the Sea." I said looking anywhere but Carly.

"Well that's cool." Carly said smiling again, "Guess what Andre is?"

"I don't know but I'm sure you're going to tell me," I said trying to pull off a smile.

"Hephaestus, God of Forges," Carly said still smiling.

"Speaking of Andre, where is he?" I asked looking around the sky.

"Oh, Apparently I not knowingly put a trance on him two months ago when he was sent to bring me here to camp, so now he has to clean the cafeteria every morning and night for two weeks," Carly said disappointed.

"Well that's rough." I said still not caring, "So you guys cool?"

"Yah, Andre said he was ok with it. He said he would have fell in love with me even if I didn't put a trance on him," Carly said happy again.

"Wow, very interesting," I said trying to find another way to leave the conversation.

"Anyway," Carly started.

_Damn it_

"When did you get to camp?" Carly finished.

"The day before yesterday." I stated.

"Really? Me too! But, how come I didn't see you all day?" Carly asked flabbergasted (Yup I love that word).

"Hey Carly, I am finished with the cafeteria." Andre said going up to Carly and giving her a hug.

_Thank God!_

"Oh hey, little Fred," Andre said letting go of Carly and patting my back.

"Hi, Andre" I said through clenched teeth.

"I have to go. Nice talking to you Carly." I said walking away from Carly and Andre, who were now making out, (EW).

I was debating whether or not I should go on a walk or get Sam when Percy came up to me.

"Hey bro," Percy said holding out his fist and standing next to a guy with a bottom half of goat.

I pounded it with my own and responded, "Hey, Perce. Who is that?"

"Oh I'm Grover, I'm a satyr." Grover said sticking out his hand.

"Hey, I'm Freddie," I said shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you Freddie," Grover said happily.

"Hey, Freddie, Annabeth wants you and Sam to meet our friend, Chiron." Percy said stepping into the conversation again.

"Sure, where is he?" I asked.

"Follow me," Grover said directing me.

Grover led Percy and I to a big white house with a huge porch and two blondes standing up talking to what looks to me like a man and a horse put together.

"Hey Percy," Annabeth waved to Percy.

"Hey Annabeth," Percy waved back.

"Whatcha talking about?" Percy asked walking up the porch steps with me behind with Grover.

"Nothin really, just how dorky, Frednubs is," Sam said smiling.

"Wow, really mature, SAMANTHA." I said knowing Sam might kill me.

"Oh you just did not call me Samantha?" Sam said anger in her voice.

"I don't know what you're talking about, SAMANTHA." I said smirking.

"That's it, Nerd Down!" Sam said tackling me into the grass.

**Percy's PoV**

"Well, at least we know she will have no problem attacking monsters." Chiron said over Sam and Freddie's fight that was throwing around many curses and threats.

"If you think that is scary, you should have seen her with those furies." I said, "It was pretty awesome."

"Furies?" Chiron asked confused.

"Oh yah, Chiron, Do you by chance, know why Sam and Freddie have been considered 'sinners'?" Annabeth asked worried.

"I honestly don't know, but I am on it." Chiron said walking into the house.

"Wait! Chiron, didn't you want to speak to Sam and Freddie?" Annabeth asked as Chiron was closing the door.

"Maybe when they aren't tangled up in each other," Chiron said with a smile, and then closed the door.

"Well that's just fine," Annabeth said turning away from the door, "Do you think we should pull them apart?"

"Ha Ha, not now. Remember Annabeth, this is as close as we are getting to cable," I said laughing at Sam and Freddie's fight, "Ow, that's going to leave a mark."

Annabeth giggled at how silly I was being then kissed me.

"Nah, not good enough," I told her as I went back to watching Sam and Freddie's fight.

"Percy! They are going to hurt themselves." Annabeth said, "Yup that one's going to leave bruise."

"Fine," I said getting up with a can of Diet Coke I found on the porch.

**Freddie's PoV**

"Sam don't-" I started but was silenced with a sticky brown liquid.

Sam and I looked up from where the liquid had come from and saw Percy holding a can of Diet Coke.

"Really, Man?" I asked trying to shake off the sticky substance.

"Annabeth and I wanted you to know that you guys are acting like a young marriage couple arguing over a hamster" Percy said smiling.

"We do not!"Sam and I said at the same time.

"I didn't say that either." Annabeth said punching my shoulder.

"Ok, maybe I thought it." I said correcting myself.

"Thought so," Annabeth said, While Sam and Freddie rolled their eyes.

"Now let's go, Sam and Freddie need to train." Annabeth said and turned to Percy," We will meet you at the beach Percy."

"Ok," Percy said and started dragging me somewhere.

"Meet us at 8 tonight." Annabeth said dragging Sam off to where ever.

"Will do." Percy said and turned back to me, "Women! They must be so demanding."

"You have no idea!" I said, "Where is Grover?"

"Ah, probably thought Mr. D was here and ran." Percy said pulling me by my arm.

"Mr. D" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Ok I guess I have to tell you everything about camp," Percy said shaking his head

_Yay more information I should have been told 16 years ago. _

_**A/N: Yay we have met Chiron (ponyman!) Rock on Ponies! So this is last chapter I haverewritten down so it might take awhile before I post, BUT I will not forget this story. Review! All the cool kids, are doing it….sometimes. :D**_


	5. My first kiss

**Disclaimer: Until my wish on being Dan comes true, I dont own iCarly or Percy Jackson!**

Chapter 5

_One week later_

I rose out of my bed when an alarm started beeping.

_Ugh, I hate mornings…and stupid alarms. I hope I meet the person who invented them so I _

_could…_

I yawned and rubbed my eyes, then checked the time.

_Oh, crap it is 10! I am going to miss training with Annabeth._

I put on a pair of light blue shorts and a yellow tee on and dashed out the door with my back pack on my shoulder, not noticing everyone but Annabeth and Drew, my 'brother', were still asleep.

"Hey, Sam," Drew said running beside me.

"Hey," I answered slowing down.

"What is your rush?" He said worried.

"What do you mean? Aren't I always in a rush?" I said still not looking at Drew.

"Well yah, during the day but not at 5 in the morning." Drew said stopping.

"Five in the morning?" I asked confused stopping and turning to Drew.

Drew nodded his head and looked worried.

"Freddie." I said under my breath and turning away from Drew.

Of course it was Freddie. That boy has been itching to get me back (ha ha I mean literally). I then smiled and turned back to Drew. Drew was at least thirteen with dark brown hair and blue eyes, oh and deathly afraid of me (and that's why I like him).

"Hey, Drew would you happen to know where Fredward Benson is?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"Um, I thought I saw him at his cabin," Drew said even more worried.

"Thanks Drew." I said turning around.

"Uh oh," Drew said under his breath while I started toward the cabins.

'_Uh oh' is right, Drew._

**Annabeth's PoV**

"Wrong, wrong, wrong." I said checking Percy's paper.

"Ugh, do I have to have the exact answer?" Percy said taking the paper away.

"No, I meant your grammar." I said taking the paper back.

"Ha, Ha," Percy said taking the paper yet again and started ripping it up.

"Nice," I said smiling.

"Yah, whatever," Percy said getting up from his side of the boat and jumped into the water.

"Really?" I asked looking at him as if he were crazy.

"What?" Percy asked raising his arms out of the water to shrug.

"Percy, its five thirty in the morning isn't that water freezing." I said looking back down at my work sheet.

"Come on, Annabeth," Percy said while taking away my work sheet.

"Oh I have plenty more." I said taking out another.

"I guess that means I have to make you." Percy said with a smile creeping on his face.

"Oh, no, stay away from me, Percy!" I said trying to pull the boat to the land.

"Oh, yes. Come here, Annabeth." Percy said lifting me out of the boat and dunking me in the

water.

When I resurfaced I spit out some water that got in there.

"You jerk," I said splashing him.

"Really? I thought I was, Seaweedbrain." Percy said splashing me back.

"That to," I said swimming back to land and sat with y feet in the water.

Percy followed me but came out of the completely dry.

"I hate you." I said looking up at Percy.

"I 'love' you too." Percy said smiling and started to lean in. I was starting to follow suit when my watch started beeping like crazy.

"Ugh, Chiron wants to see us and wants us to bring Sam and Freddie. Maybe another time, Seaweedbrain" I said pinching his cheeks and getting up.

"I'll get Sam and you get Freddie." I said walking away.

"Sure" was all I heard from Percy when I started walking back

**Sam's PoV**

_I wonder where that stupid nub is._

"Hey Sam, what are you doing up so early?" I heard a voice behind me say.

"I don't know. Maybe it's because of the biggest nub on this planet." I said sarcastically.

"Let's just say it's payback for the mud shower, bed bugs, flour make over, and the owl stare down." Freddie said reciting all my pranks.

"I loved the owl stared down, ha ha." I said laughing.

"Of course you did, now I want you to go to the bathroom with 10 pairs of eyes staring at you."

Freddie said annoyed (but what is new).

"I trained those owls well," I said not looking at Freddie.

"Pfth!"

"So, just because I played some friendly pranks on you, you woke me up at 5 in the morning?" I said angry again.

"FRIENDLY! Dude, your 'friendly' pranks keep me from taking showers and using the bathroom most of the time. Not to mention my body is covered in bites." Freddie said angrily.

"Yah know, If I really wanted to hurt you I could have told Mrs. Benson you have ticks." I

smirked, and yes I am well aware mortals aren't allowed to come here, but Freddie doesn't know that.

"You wouldn't," Freddie said worried but still angry.

"Try me."

"Ugh, I hate you," Freddie said storming off.

"I hate you to, Freddikins," I said blowing him a kiss, which made him even more upset.

_I am good, and I still win. _

I smiled and was on my way back to the cabin so I could go to bed when Annabeth came up to me.

"Ah, Sam you're up," Annabeth smiled to me.

"Yah 'cause of that stupid nub," I said looking away from Annabeth.

"What?" Annabeth asked looking confused.

I faked a smile and said, "Nothing, where are we going?"

"The Big House. Chiron has some news to tell us about your fury encounter." Annabeth said

worried.

"What's wrong?" I asked feeling worried by Annabeth's expression.

"Um, nothing, let's get to know each other. Um, how long have you known Freddie?" Annabeth asked changing the subject.

"Uh, ever since sixth grade, I think. How long have you known Percy?" I asked thinking about the first time Freddie and I met, and I spelled purple paint on his new blue shirt.

_Good times, Good times._

"Ever since I was 12 if I think about." Annabeth said making me shake away my happy memories.

"Um, who was your first kiss?" I asked with a memory flooding back into my head.

Annabeth smiled and replied, "Percy, actually. How about you Sam, did you have your first kiss?"

"Yah," I said trying to avoid any awkward questions.

"With who?" Annabeth asked.

"With a certain guy, that I happen to know," I said looking for away to get out of this conversation.

I looked up and down till I saw Percy and Freddie. I sighed and was about to comment on this fact, but Annabeth wanted to know more about this 'guy'.

"Does this 'certain guy' have a name?" Annabeth said putting quotation marks in the air.

"Yes, yes he does."

"Can you tell me?"

"Negative."

"Come on, Sam"

"No"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"You're impossible."

"Annabeth, I think everyone knows that by now." I said turning towards her and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"ya, ya, ya." She said shoving my hand off, "Anyway…"

I started to panic because I thought Annabeth was going to ask about my first kiss again so I calmly (if calmly is almost yelling) said, "Look, there is Freddie and Percy!"

"But, Sam," Annabeth started but I cut her off again.

"Let's see what they are doing." I said dragging Annabeth by her hand.

"Fine," Annabeth said giving up and started walking on her own two feet.

"Hey Percy, Fredsnot," I said running up to them with Annabeth right behind me.

"Hey."

"Hey Annabeth, Puckett," Freddie said with disgust.

"Hey."

"So, do you know what we need to 'talk' about?" I asked Percy.

"No, I thought Annabeth knew." Percy said looking confused.

"Well we are about to find out, come on we are almost there," Annabeth said grabbing Percy's hand and started running. Freddie and I looked at each other with raised eyebrows, and then followed the pair.

Yah, Freddie and I knew they were dating, but it is kinda awkward when MY sister and HIS brother are making out in front of us or holding hands and so on.

"Chiron," Annabeth hollered when we came up to the house.

"Ah, hello Percy and Annabeth," Chiron said to Annabeth and Percy then turned to Freddie and I, "And you must be the very tricky and skilled, Sam."

"Awe, your making me blush," I said, while Freddie and Percy rolled their eyes and Annabeth giggled.

"And you must be Freddie, a lot of girls have been talking about you lately," Chiron said with a wink, "Any way it's nice to see you."

"Yah, you too, but why do we need to 'talk'?" I asked.

"Well there is really nothing good to say because…. Well you and Freddie are being accused of stealing Bessie."

"What?" Annabeth and Percy yelled.

"Who's Bessie" I asked.

"But how could?"

"I don't know,"

"Where's Bessie"

"What are we going to do?"

"This is really bad,"

"This cannot be happening,"

"Hello," I said waving my hand in the air.

"What? Oh, um, Bessie is an Ophiotaurus." Percy said still in shock.

"A what!" Freddie asked flabbergasted (I still hate that nub for having me learn that word).

"An Ophiotaurus, It's a creature with the bottom of a serpent and top of a calf. The Ophiotaurus is very very important because the fate of the Gods rest in its hand." I said coming out of

no where.

"Well that clears it up." Freddie said now sitting on a porch step.

"Anyway the Gods have accused Sam and Freddie here, for stealing it." Chiron said changing the subject back to 'Bessie'.

"Ok, I have no idea what you are talking about. I haven't stolen any mythical creature, God."

"Me either."

"Well that is not what the Gods think. My theory for you two is you must find Bessie and bring her back." Chiron said.

"Wait, how are we supposed to find Bessie, She could be anywhere." Percy said with disbelief.

"I don't know, but I think these weapons will come in handy," Chiron said handing Freddie and I a tiny trident and a necklace with an owl charm.

"Um, in what world would a tiny trident and a necklace come in handy compared to those huge monsters?" I asked confused.

Chiron took back the objects and said, "Actually in this world, I shall demonstrate."

He then grabbed the tiny trident and turned it upside down revealing a tiny black button and pushed it. The trident seemed to grow into something, the middle spike thing was getting longer and the sides began to turn down, making it look like a sword.

"Wow."

"Cool."

"Who made that?"

"Poseidon and some of the Cyclopes."

"This is..."

"Awesome!"

"Sweet!"

"Amazing!"

"And this," Chiron said setting down the new sword and picking up the necklace with a little owl charm, "is easy," And snapping it in the air. All of a sudden the necklace began to grow longer and longer and out shot a lightning bolt.

"Oh my..."

"Gods"

"This whip was made by Athena and Zeus themselves," Chiron said looking at the whip with interest.

"I see the Athena Zeus, but what about Athena?"

Chiron shrugged, "Well, this owl allows you to see through anything like waters, mountains, ice, fog, and anything. Just don't give it to the guys," Chiron nudged me then winked.

"Even better!"

"Now," Chiron said turning the whip into a necklace again and pushing the tiny button on the sword making it a trident again, "I think you both have some packing to do."

"Please Chiron, Can Percy and I go with them." Annabeth begged while Chiron gave us our 'gifts'.

"I don't see why not."

"Thanks Chiron," Annabeth said giving the horse/man a hug.

"Yah thanks," Percy said leaving with Freddie right behind.

"Well that was weird," I said looking at the pair leave.

"Ah, who cares? We better go train. We can pack later because it's all about survival out there," Annabeth said after saying goodbye to Chiron.

"So are we leaving in the morning?" I asked.

"Exactly."

_Oh yay...ugh_

_**A/N: Yay I got it posted :D. Anyway was I the only one jumping for joy when Sam jumped on Freddie in iGot a Hot Room. 'It took three seasons to finally get Sam and Freddie in bed together.' -haha I love that quote. Also I really didn't like how the Fred movie was coming out and then I heard Jennette McCurdy was in it and I was like, "Hells yah I am watching it!."I LOVES JENNETTE MCCURDY! NATHAN KRESS! AND LOGAN LERMAN! AND YOU GUYS! REVIEW! :D! Next chapter will be interesting, muhahahahah! :)**_


	6. More than, One less lonely girl

**Disclaimer: Last night I wished on a shooting star that I could own iCarly and Percy Jackson, but I found out it was a stupid air plane. Aw, God luck next time.**

**I dedicate this chapter to my sister a crazed and obsessed Justin Bieber fan, Deanna. Love ya:D. Also, if you did not already realise it, I posted chapter five a few hour after I posted my Authors note. **

**Anyway Read on!**

**Chapter 6 Sam's PoV**

After Annabeth and I finished our Sword/Knife and Artchery training we took a break to meat Percy and Freddie down at the beach. On our way down there (you will not believe me) Justin Bieber, son of Apollo (no duhhh), was running away in tearor form his girl fans.

"I LOVE YOU JUSTIN!" A girl I reconized to be Deanna screamed.

Deanna was also a child from Apollo which kinda makes me sick. She had black hair with red highlights and wore a t-shirt with a picture of Justin saying, ' I DO!'

"Sick isn't?" Annabeth asked looking disgusted.

"Very." I said watching the screaming girls disappear after Justin

"You are so hot!" I hear Carly yell from the crowd.

"Uhh, that's not weird at all." I say walking into the woods.

"Yah, ever since _he_ came here that happens everyday." Annabeth said with pure disgust

"Hey you have to give him props though, He is hot and he can sing."

"Yah, I guess."

"Percy hate 'im?"

"You have no idea."

"wow," I laughed.

"So what do you think?"

"What?"

"Do you think Freddie is jelous of 'Mr. hotty'?"

"Well he might I mean any girl is willing to take Justin over Freddie any day."

"Not really."

"Huh?"

"Well, Freddie seems to have this little fan club of girls."

_WHAT_

"What!"

Annabeth nodded her head and looked at the ground.

"Why?" I said confused.

"Well Sam, Freddie is pretty hot and he is funny and..."

"Hold up, You can never say the words Freddie and hot in the same sentence."

_No matter how true... _(ughh, stop smirking)

"Sam," Annabeth stopped.

"Annabeth," I said stopping in front of her.

"Do you like Freddie," Annabeth asked.

I could have said 'no' but I couldnt force the words out. So I stood there like a dear in headlights.

"Sam," Annabeth waved her hand in front of my face.

"Huh, What?" I said, wanting to know if Annabeth really just asked me if I like Freddie.

"Do you like Freddie?"

_yes_

"Yah, he is a good friend."

"Oh you know what I mean."

"Huh?"

"Oh no, you are not going to get out of this Sam."

"What?"

"Sam," Annabeth said angerly.

"N...," I tried to say but it wouldn't come out.

Annabeth was going to say something when my prayers have been anwsered.

"Hey Guys," Percy said. Freddie was behind him talking to some of those annoying girly girls.

"Hey."

"Hi. Um, I thought it was just four of us ," I said shooting glares at the other girls around Freddie.

"Uh yah, so did I," Annabeth said ackwardly.

"Oh, don't worry. Freddie's been tring to get them to leave him alone but they are to presistant." Percy said filling us in.

"Thats rude," Annabeth said crossing her arms.

"Really 'cause I call it 'Carma'," I said smiling.

"Why would you say that?" Annabeth and Percy said looking at me confused.

I was about to anwser but Freddie, I guess, was getting really upset and shouted," I like someone else!"

The girls, Percy, and Annabeth turned their attention on Freddie asked, "Who?"

I figured Freddie wasn't expecting that to happen so he pushed past the girls and stood by Annabeth and I.

"What you got that crush on Carly again?" I asked pushing him a lttle.

"No." Freddie said kind of looking hurt, like I should know, "Lets just go."

"Okay." I said starting to walk with Freddie while Annnabeth and Percy still looked confused.

"You guys coming?" I shouted over my shouder

"Yah," they said together and joined Freddie and I.

"Bring the coke?" Annabeth asked Percy.

"Yup."

"Bring the Ham?" I asked Freddie.

"And the Bacon."

"Let us be off!"

"Yay!"

**A/N: Oh wow this is the shortest chapter yet. I wanted to write this because I feel like I have been neglecting this story. Anyway DON'T YOU ALL WANNA KNOW WHAT THE GOAT DID! i do:)Again I am not a fan of the 'Biebs' I just wanted to do that for my sis. jUST CLEARING UP EVERYTHING!  
Okay you know the drill... REVIEW!**


	7. It's on!

**Chapter 7 Freddie's PoV**

I tossed. I turned. I flipped on my stomach then to my back.

_Ugh, what time is it?_

I rubbed my eyes and checked the clock.

_12:00 am! Great, Now I am not going too get any sleep._

I tossed and turned a few more times but gave up and grabbed my robe and rain boots. When I got them on I turned toward Percy to see if he was still a sleep then slipped out of our cabin as quietly as possible.

When I got outside I had no idea where I was going so I just let myself take me anywhere. I closed my eyes the whole time and all I could see was Sam. Sam's eyes, Sam's nose, Sam's smile, even the face Sam makes when she's angry

_Snap out of it lover boy._

I shook my head and opened my eyes to what seemed to be a lake. I looked around to see if anyone was there, yup there was someone there. I was about to leave until I saw a blonde curl coming from the person. I smiled to myself and started walking up to her until I saw something completely out of character. Sam was reading a BOOK!

I was completely speechless.

_That cannot be Sam! Nuh uh! Nope!_

"Uh, Sam," I said getting the words out of my mouth, "What are you doing up?"

Sam sat there, still reading her book with her legs resting in the water.

"Uh, Sam?"

I came closer and found out Sam had ear plugs in her ears.

"Sam," I said this time tapping her shoulder.

"I DIDN'T DO IT!" Sam screamed throwing the book behind her and ripping out her ear plugs, "Oh, it's you."

"Yup, just me. What are you doing up so late?" I asked going over to the spot where Sam through her book and picked it up.

"Couldn't sleep," She said getting up and getting the book from me.

"Me either," I said plopping down on the grass.

"So what up with the book?"

"Oh, just got bored and Annabeth gave it to me." Sam answered.

"So what's it about?" I asked.

"I don't know, about a girl who has to take care of her family when her father dies, then her sister is doomed to die in this competition so the girl takes her place and meets this boy. So now they have to pretend to go out and be in love with each other or one of them are going to die."

"Wow," I said taking the book from her and read the cover "Sounds interesting."

"Surprisingly it is," Sam said looking at the cover.

"Wow, I never thought Sam Puckett would actually read a book and find it interesting." I said handing it back to her.

"Yah, yah, yah," Sam said punching my arm.

"So you worried about tomorrow?" I asked rubbing my now sore arm.

"Not really," Sam said now sitting next to me, "I think we are going to be unbeatable. Well, at least Annabeth and I."

"Ha, ha," I said smiling," I think Percy and I are better than you guys."

"Is that a bet?"

"You know it."

"Fine, your own," Sam said getting up.

"Fine," I said getting up to.

We shook hands and Sam marched away not looking back at all.

_This is going to be interesting_

**Percy's PoV**

***Next morning***

When I woke up I saw Freddie put one more thing in his bag and zipped it up. I stretched and rubbed my eyes.

"Hey, what's up," I said getting out of bed and grabbed my own back pack and started packing.

"Hey, nothing just getting ready for our 'Fun-tastic' adventure," Freddie said jumping on his bed and staring at the ceiling.

"Yah, going to be fun," I said sarcastically and put may last article of clothing in my bag and zipped it up.

"You ready to go?" I asked turning toward Freddie.

"More than I'll ever be," Freddie said getting up putting his trident in his pocket and slinging is back pack over his shoulder.

"Let's go."

**Sam's PoV**

"Come on, Annabeth," I said putting my necklace on and attaching the owl.

"I am coming," Annabeth said grabbing a computer and putting it in the bag.

"What is that anyway?" I asked pointing to the bag.

"Long story," Annabeth said and swung her backpack on her shoulder while I did the same.

"Let's go. The guys are probably waiting for us," I said walking toward the door.

"Fine ," Annabeth said putting her hair in a sloppy pony tail.

When Annabeth and I got to the tree of Thalia we saw Percy and Freddie whispering about something.

"Whatcha whispering about?" Annabeth and I said raising our eyebrows toward them.

"Nothin," They answered together and Freddie turned red.

_What were they talking about?_

**Freddie's PoV**

_God I hope they have no idea what we were talking about._

"So, does anyone know where we can find a magical calf/ serpent hybrid thing?" Sam asked, still looking suspisious on what Percy and I were talking about.

"Well, the water."

"Wow that helps, considering the world is SURROUNDED by it." Sam said throughing her hands up.

"I was just saying-"

"NO, no, no, no, no, no," Annabeth said raising her finger and started waving it at us like we were five-year-olds.

Sam and I looked at eachother and said: "What?"

"You and I know really well that is how your long annoying arguing starts," Annabeth said turning away from us," There will be none of that."

Percy leaned over and wispered in my ear something like," Don't worry that won't last long. Shes just really tired."

"I AM NOT TIRED!"

"Whatever you say, _dear."_

Annabeth stopped and turned toward us, "Okay so we need to figure out where the Hades, Bessie can be. So any ideas?"

Percy's hand shot up

"EXCEPT the water."

Percy put his hand down slowly.

"How about where you found this thing in the first place," Sam suggested.

"Great! Where was that?" Percy asked Annabeth .

"I don't remember."

"Then how in the-"

"-Hades-"

"-Are we going to find it?"

Just about then I saw Carly yelling and screaming for us to wait with Grover behind her (**A/N: Bet you you thought I forgot Grover:)).**

"What is it Carly?" Sam asked worried.

"I just wanted to say 'Goodbye' and Grover found this note," Carly said catching her breath, while grover gave us the note and ran back to the top of the hill, well at least Carly.

Dear Hero (yah rite),  
Good luck on finding your presious 'Bessie'. I might not be one of you, but I can see through your so called 'mist'. Anyway, you will never find this ugly creature as long as I have it. THats right I have your ugly cow and I won't give it back. Muhahahah.

I looked up from the note and so did Percy and Annabeth looking worried. I gulped and looked at Sam. Sam just stared at the note confused.

"What the-"

"-Flabbernoggen-"

"-is this about. Nevel is such a moron."

"What?" Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and I asked surprised.

"Well isn't obivious?"

"Um, No."

"Not really."

"Who is Nevel?"

"A very stupid nub who is going to get kicked in the-"

"-nutshell-"

"-very soon."

"Wow Freddie you are good at covering up for Sam's...uh...cursing I guess," Annabeth said to me.

"Well I usually have to at school so she doesnt get expelled," I said through clenched teeth looking at Sam.

"Well sorry I hate it when Ms. Briggs yells at me for not doing my homework. I mean what's so important about filling out a peice of paper?" Sam asked.

I was about to respond to that but decided not to because Sam will never listen to me. I turned back to Percy and Annabeth and told them everything I knew about Nevel, and Sam pitched in regualurly too.

"Wow he sounds really..." Annabeth started.

"Nerdy, STupid, Psychotic?" Sam said throughing out options.

"Yup."

"Uh huh"

"Very stupid."

"Okay so are mision is clear?" Annabeth asked all of us.

"Yup"

"Uh huh."

"FRIED CHICKEN! Oh sorry wasn't paying attention." Sam said (not a surprise).

Annabeth lend over to Sam and explained what we were doing and Sam shook her head as to say she understood.

"We ready?"

"Been ready," I muttered.

"Let's go."

"Yah and kick some nub-"

"-cantalope."

"Argus! Can you take us to the car rental place?" Annabeth asked.

The guy with many eyes shook his head and we all got in the SUV. Now at a time like this, your proably thinking, 'Freddie must be thinking of a plan'. Actually I am thinking: How beatiful are Sam's eyes.

_Yup, its offical. I am a love sick loon._

_**Gods, I am sorry for you people who wanted action and romance but I just had to get them away from camp so they could finally get attacked. SO I , THATSWHATISAID, PROMICE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF 'i'AM a Hero!' WILL ADD SOME ACTION! Maybe romance. ANyway I have been obsessed with Percy Jackson for a while now so I have been reading the books over and over and over again, ok the percabeth parts but who cares. I also have a question for you guys:DDD. Can you guess what book I was having Sam read? If you get it right first I WILL add you in chapter 8. YAYAYYAYAY! And another question that won't get you anything : What is your favorite Percabeth moment? Mine is the under water kiss of course and I kinda like the guinie pig thing to :)...REVIEW! **_


	8. Action

_**A/N: Do I own Percy Jackson or iCarly? Nope:(**_

When we got close to Seattle I turned to find Sam sleeping with her head resting on Freddie's shoulder and Freddie's head resting on Sam's head.

_Awe, it's just like the time at camp except in a car..._

"Percy, look." I said hitting is arm.

"Ok, if you haven't realized I am driving." Percy said looking away from the road to stare at me.

"Just real quick?"

"Fine but if we get in an accident, I am blaming you." Percy said looking behind his seat. He quickly turned around and grabbed the wheel.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You already did?" I replied looking down at the map.

"Another one?"

"And you did again."

"You know what I mean."

"Do I? Do I really?"

"Annabeth, Isn't your mother goddess of wisdom?"

"Really?" I said looking up from the map.

"And my dad is Poseidon?"

"Last time a checked."

"And your mother didn't approve of me, am I right?"

"Yup"

"Then what makes you think Athena will be happy about Sam and Freddie being a thing?"

"She won't be happy."

"Exactly."

"But she will tolerate it, like with me and you"

"I don't think she would tolerate both of her daughters dating two sons of Poseidon"

"Well, she shouldn't get to worked up about Freddie."

"How come?"

"He is good to Sam and very smart."

"Are you saying I am not good to you or very smart?"

"Of course not, I'm just saying she will tolerate Freddie and Sam."

"Yah, I bet- Oh Gods, Annabeth?"

"What?"

"Let's say we were in a car and a giant Minotaur came in the middle of the road. What the Hades do you do?" Percy said pointing out his window.

I looked down the road and saw the Minotaur, and he was angrier than ever, "I would get out of the car and kick some furry butt."

"Not a bad idea." Percy said stopping the car and grabbing his back pack, "Want me to wake up the 'lovers'?"

"Well, I do want them to fight, but are they ready?"

Just then the Minotaur saw us and started to get ready to charge.

"Um, Wake them up now!" I said grabbing both Sam and Freddie's bag with my own.

"Get up you two!" Percy screamed when opening their door.

The two woke up with a start and got out of the vehicle.

"What wrooong?" Freddie yawned.

Percy pointed to the ugly dark haired monster now charging. Freddie and Sam turned around and when they realized what it was, Freddie's hand flew down to his pocket and Sam's to her neck. Freddie pushed on the trident and it evolved in to a sword and Sam ripped off her necklace and hit the air with it causing it to turn in to a gold whip. I grabbed my celestial bronze knife and Percy was now holding riptide.

We waited for the Minotaur, but it stopped abruptly and started getting on its hands and knees.

_What is it doing? _

When the Minotaur was flat on its stomach we saw a redheaded girl stand on its back.

_What is wrong with this girl? You don't catch a ride on a Minotaur._

_"_Well what do we have here? Two son's of Poseidon and two daughters of Athena," The red headed girl said jumping off the Minotaur. The girl had gray eyes and pale skin. She was wearing a short black dress with jeans and a pair of black converse.

"Who are you?" Sam growled at her.

"Well, I guess there is no harm in telling you because you will die soon anyway. I am Marie, Daughter of Hermes."

"Ok, so why are you hitching a ride on a Minotaur? Are you insane?" I yelled toward her.

"I needed to get to my leader somehow, and when I told this poor fella about our plan he agreed to help us with all of his buddies," Marie said stroking the beast's mane.

"Who is your 'leader'?" Freddie asked putting up air quotes.

"Wouldn't expect you to-"

"It's Nevel you-"

"-Bimbo-"

"-headed, sad excuse for a human being." Sam screamed over Marie.

"You shouldn't have done that daughter of Athena," Marie said glaring at Sam.

"What are you going to do about it-"

"-Snail puss."

Marie whistled some kind of tune and suddenly all four of us were surrounded by pit scorpions, two laistrygonian giants, three empousae, and group of stymphalian birds.

"Have fun, hahaha," and with that Marie climbed back on the Minotaur's back and headed back to Seattle.

"Well this is just... peachy," Sam said bolts of electricity coming from her whip.

**Freddie's PoV**

"All right we need a plan," Annabeth said while the monsters were cornering us.

"No need," Sam said running up to the empousae (don't look at me like that, Annabeth taught me some things you know).

"Wait Sam, you can't just-"

**slice**

"Well now we know for sure she is ADHD." Percy said to me and started battling the killer birds. I agreed and ran to Sam's side to help her.

Sam dodged a swing from the empousae and wrapped her whip around its ankles and sent an electric shock toward them.

**Poof!**

Another one down, I was about to attack the last one when suddenly she turned into this beautiful girl with forest green eyes and brown hair with caramel highlights.

"I love you, Freddie," she said walking up to me.

"Don't listen to her," Sam said trying to help me but was blocked by the pit scorpions.

"You don't need her, Freddie. I am what you want. I am what you need. Stay with me, Freddie." She said batting her eyelashes.

"I-I- I don't care. I am already in love with someone else," I whispered loud enough for the monster to hear.

"Yes you do care. Freddie come on I wanna show you how much I love you," the monster said seductively

"What a coincidence, I wanna show you how much I love you." I said letting her mess up my hair.

When the empousae leaned into kiss me I followed suit but at the last second I stuck my sword through her body and watched as she disintegrated, "Why don't you put that in your juice box and suck it!" I yelled as the dust cleared up.

"Impressive Benson," Sam said giving me a high five, apparently she just finished attacking the scorpions.

"Learned from the best," I smirked.

"Good. No let's go kick some giant ass," Sam said running toward them.

Apparently Percy and Annabeth defeated the birds and were also attacking the giants.

"We have to distract the other giant so Percy and Annabeth could focus better," I said to Sam.

"I got it covered," Sam said running toward her bag and pulled out a bow and arrow.

Sam started shooting arrows at the giants feet making it jump on one foot.

"Dance Monkey, Dance!" Sam yelled while I laughed, but I quickly got over myself and started to climb up the giant.

Now you're going to ask two things: One, When did_ you_ learned to climb? Actually at camp I have been practicing on the wall (my record is three minutes). Two, Can't the stupid lug feel you climbing on it? To be honest these giants are really stupid. I could chain a bolder to its leg and it won't understand what's holding it back. He only cares if he could see the thing and it was meaty.

When I got to the giants shoulder I stood up looked at the giants face more closely. He had yellow pointed teeth which smelled as good as Minotaur dung and his hair was all oily and full of split ends. His nose was full of nasty green snot and his eyes were a ugly color of yellow.

"Hey, Ugly!" I yelled in its ear. The giant started freaking out and rubbed his ear and looked to see where the sound came from. When he saw me I stuck my sword straight in his eye socket and yanked his eye out. I was going to puke but the monster was too busy jumping up and down roaring in pain. I used the giants shoulder to take the eyeball of my sword and watched as it fell off the sword on to the ground. When the giant recovered enough to look out his other eye I did the same thing I did to the other eye.

When the second eye disintegrated i started down the giant's chest and found a tattoo that represents a heart and says:_**I 3 Turtles**_

_Oh Gods_

I rolled my eyes at the stupid tattoo and stuck my sword through it. The giant roared in pain and started to disintegrate. Before I knew it I was falling and screaming, "Oh crap I didn't think a head."

I prepared myself for a painful crash but instead landed in someone's arms.

"I saved you, dear princess," Sam smiled and let me down.

"Thanks," I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"No prob-"

"ARGHHHH!"

Sam and I turned toward Annabeth and Percy who are now watching the monster disintegrate.

"Well that was fun," Percy said angrily.

"Who was that girl?" Sam asked just as angry.

"Come on, guys calm down. Let's just find a place to sleep we will get the Nevel kid tomorrow with Marie," Annabeth said picking up her bag and swinging it over her shoulder. And started walking up the road (the car got ruined from those stupid birds).

"I guess," I muttered and grabbed my own bag and did the same.

"Fine," Sam and Percy grumbled and followed us.

_**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Anyway Congrats. To Nudgepleaseshutup who won! YaYaYaY! I hope you enjoyed the action cause that's as much as I am giving you….just kidding. Review Please ! I know I have a few readers but I feel like this story is a fail. Oh well, Thanx to you people who do review you make my day when you do:D**_


	9. Running away

**CHAPTER 9**

**Sam's PoV**

So it's been an hour and forty two minutes of walking and we _finally_ found a stupid hotel, Holly's Hotel. This place looked absolutely horrible! The vomit colored paint was peeling, The grass was taller than me, the once beautiful (I assume) statues were shattered and many bullet holes and spray paint decorated the walls.

"Oh this looks 'lovely'," I said pointing to the wall that said, uh many things.

"Well we could walk another mile to go to 'Authors Inn'-"

"I love this place," I said through clenched teeth.

"I guess we are staying here then."

We all walked in the fogged up front door where a huge spider crossed us and Annabeth shrieked and jumped into Percy's arms.

"Dude," I said amused. I then took off my shoe and hit the giant beast, " Oh gods it almost got me. (That's right I am starting to catch on)."

Annabeth looked at me with disbelief," How are you not afraid of those blood sucking demons?"

"Cause back home I had to deal with them a lot. Including Fat-cine Briggs," I shrugged.

Annabeth shook her head and we all walked in. The place looked extremely different then from outside. The place was beautiful, there were exotic rugs including plants, soft leather couches, a giant TV, some pearly white tables and a huge diamond chandelier.

"I'll get the room," I volunteered

"I'm going with you," Freddie said taking out is wallet.

"Why?" I complained.

"Just in case you 'accidently' rip someone's head off because they don't have any ham," Freddie said starting toward the front desk.

"So true," I said shaking my head and catching up with Freddie.

"Room for four, please," Freddie said giving the girl behind the desk his credit card.

"When did you get a credit card," I whispered in his ear.

"Ever since my mom thought she had seen tantutics."

"What are tantutics?"

"I have no idea."

"Okay you are all set," The girl said finally looking up from her desk and handed the card back to Freddie. When she saw him her hand shot directly to her hair and she tucked it behind her ear.

This girl seemed about Freddie and my age with jet black hair and sea blue eyes. The girl also gave us four cards and explained: "These are your hotel cards. If you want to go to the library, gym, or swimming pool just swipe your card on the panel next to the door and your in."

"Does this place have a cafeteria or something?" I asked getting excited.

"Of course but we like to call it a buffet," The girl said not even glancing at me.

I was seriously about to faint if wasn't for the fact that the girl ignored me and kept looking at Freddie.

"So you have a gym?" Freddie said not noticing my glares toward the black haired wonder.

"Yes second floor," she said almost immediately.

"Thanks," Freddie smiled toward her.

"No problem," The girl answered and started twirling her hair on her finger and batting her eyes.

"Anyway," I stepped in," we better get going."

I walked away thinking Freddie was behind me and pushed the elevator button with a lot of anger. While I was wondering where my anger was coming from Annabeth and Percy joined me. I turned around expecting Freddie to be there but he wasn't.

"Um, you guys know where the nub went?"

Annabeth and I looked around while Percy suddenly took interest in his shoes. I shrugged him off and went back to looking for Freddie when my eyes landed on the front desk. I saw the girl writing something on Freddie's arm and my heart seemed to have dropped.

I felt a rush of emotions, hurt, anger, disappointment, sadness and you guessed it jealousy (stop smiling its creepy). But why do I feel this way I don't like the nub.

_Yes you do._

No I don't.

_Yes you do._

No I don't. We are just friends.

_Uh huh and how do you feel about that?_

Just then the elevator doors opened and I ran inside trying not to think about what I just saw.

Annabeth seemed to have seen it to and climbed into the elevator with me followed by Percy frowning. I pushed the 8th floor button with enough force to break it.

"Um, aren't we going to wait for Freddie?" Percy gulped.

"Why? He wants to flirt with ugly hotel girls, let him. Mama's tired." I say hoping my anger isn't noticeable.

The door closed and 'Running Away' by AM played on the way up.

"UGH!" I almost yelled.

"What? What's wrong?" Annabeth asked worried.

"Nothing," I said clenching and unclenching my fists and turning away from Percy and Annabeth's gaze.

When we got to our floor I rushed toward the doors waiting for them to open. When they did I practically ran out and took a left then glanced down at the piece of paper with our apartment number on it. 239

_Of course it is..._

When I got to the door I put the keys in and opened the door.

The apartment was huge! When you walked in there are two doors on either side that I assume lead to bedrooms and in between there was a living room with a black leather couch and a black love seat with a plasma and a balcony. I didn't spend much time in the living room, in fact I really didn't care.

I walked in to the bedroom on my right with a blue door and found two beds, two dressers, one normal sized TV and a huge bathroom. The beds were different colors though, there was a blue on and a sea green one too. I realized this room was decorated like a beach with star fish and seashells and the faint smell of sea water.

_This is strange..._

I left the room and walked into room with a red door. It was the same except the beds were red and gray and instead of a TV it was a book case. Also instead of a theme of the beach this room had owls everywhere.

_Okay, this is starting to freak me out..._

I Ran out of the room and went to the balcony and sat down on a chair I found. After a few minutes or so the door for the balcony swung open and an angry Annabeth came out.

"Sam, you shouldn't run off like that."

"Yes mother," I grumbled.

Annabeth's stern face suddenly turned soft and she walked over to me and kneeled down," Sam are you okay? And be honest."

"Fine, I am not okay. happy?"

"No. Why are you not unhappy?" Annabeth asked. I tell she all ready knows she just wanted me to admit it.

"Because that is life," I said looking toward the stars.

"How is being unhappy your life?"

"Look at me Annabeth. Nobody likes me. My 'fake mom' doesn't like me. My teachers hate me. People at camp and at school only think I am a bully with no feelings and even some of iCarly fans think I am horrible, and I am not going to get into what iCarly was. My old boyfriends used me to get to Carly because she is the pretty one and I'm just... I'm just Sam." My eyes started to water but I held them in. Sam Puckett does not cry.

Annabeth seemed taken back from this and when it started to sink in she put an arm around me, "What's wrong with being just Sam? Being just Sam is great. You are great at everything!"

"No its not. When people think you they don't think you're a menace or have anger issues."

"That's not fully true. Some people think I have anger issues to."

"Yah, right," I huffed.

"Sam, I like you Percy like you. Heck, I think Freddie loves you," Annabeth said trying to boost up my confidence.

"Ha, that explains why he tells me he hates me every day and is flirting with that hotel girl downstairs right?" I felt my eyes water and I once again held them in.

"Sam, I want you to be honest with me," Annabeth said looking into my eyes.

"What?"

"Do you like Freddie, as in more than a friend?"

I really didn't want to answer the question. And there really wasn't any way out of this.

"No," I lied.

"You're lying," Annabeth whispered.

"No I am not."

"Sam, I am daughter of Athena, I know you like him."

"So what if I do. He doesn't like me."

"Sam, I really think he does. Every time he is with you he always seems to brighten up smile a lot. I see you do that to, missy"

"Eh, whatever, I am going to go get some Ham." I said getting up still kind of down.

"Fine. But one more thing?" Annabeth got up.

I motioned for her to go on.

"Who was your first kiss?"

"We promised we wouldn't tell anyone, but...Please don't tell anyone even Percy,"

"Wow, now I see how annoying I get. I promise."

"It was uh... Freddie," and with that I left Annabeth with her mouth hung open and left the apartment with my card and one key to get in the apartment when I get back.

_Ham here I come._

_**A/N: Did you guys catch my hints (8 , Running away, 239) If you don't just message me and I'll tell you. Also Don't you find it extremely hard to get Sam and or Freddie to say that they really do like each other without it being OOC. It's aggravating. Anyway I can a sure you tantutics are as real as grunions so Yay. Oh and I finally figured out Percabeth's colors! Sea Green and Gray! Hope you enjoyed and I wanna know what you think so how am I supposed to know if you don't REVIEW!**_


	10. Girlfriend!

**Disclaimer: Unless Dan gets kidnapped by a band of evil Tantutics, I don't own iCarly (and yes Tantutics were made up in my own diseased imagination!:)**

**What could have happened...**

**Chapter 10 My (ThatswhatIsaid) PoV**

I wish I could have told you the Ham was great or how much Sam loved the food, but she didn't have any. What? Sam Puckett isn't eating...Again! What has the world come to! Well, here's what **could **have happened...

Sam's PoV 

I walked in the buffet room and immediately fell in love...Mmm Ham, mmm Fried chicken, mmm Steak. I felt my mouth water and quickly grabbed a plate stacking it with all kinds of meats. You'll never guess what, I found BOLIVIAN BACON!

When I got to my 'table for one' I was just about to dig into my food when I saw a bit of brown hair walk by my table. I stood up to get a closer look and I saw Freddie walking to a table with a full plate of Spaghetti. I was going to sit down until I saw who was sitting at Freddie's table.

Of course it had to be that stupid hotel girl he was flirting with. I sat down slowly and pushed my plate away from me a little. After sitting down thinking how hard the hotel girl was trying to look pretty I got up from my table and walked over to another one closer to the couple.

On my way I saw a man with a fishing hat talking to this guy with this Bright Blue sunglass. While walking by them I asked the men if I could borrow their hat and glasses. The men looked unsure for a while but gave them up anyway. I walked away from them putting on the sun glasses and hat.

When I got to the closest table I made a quick check to see if any of my blond hair was hanging down and sat down. Thirty minutes have passed and all they have done was laugh and giggle. I rolled my eyes and was getting up to leave but I guy held me back. He had she blond hair that covered his eyes (not completely ) with hazel eyes. This guy looked about 18.

"Hey, Sexy ," The guy said holding his crotch. (**A/N: Lol I see a lot of guys do this, So I added it. Not trying to be offensive at all.)**

I rolled my eyes and ignored him. Do I really look good in this insane disguise?

"So I am all alone tonight. The apartments all mine..."

I was seriously about to kick the crap out of this guy, but Carly taught me to just say no to fighting, which I didn't like at all but she said if I don't try I don't get Ham...And momma love da ham. Well Carly can't take away my ham anymore 'caus-

"-Maybe we can share it," The guy said licking his lips.

"Oh go fuck, yourself," I say disgusted with this guy.

"You know, if I could see you naked I would die happy."

I put on a wide smile and replied, "If I could see you naked...I would die laughing!"

I went back to looking at Freddie and the hotel girl while the blond hair guy responded, "So they have a quick survey going around in this buffet. Do you want in on it?"

"N-"

"Okay, how do you like your eggs in the morning?"

I immediately caught on to his immature joke and looked at the guy, "Unfertilized."

I got up from my table and spotted Freddie and the girl again. I was just settling in at my new table when the blond haired guy came back and said, "You're not like other girls, are you?"

"No. Now get walking." I say while I see that Freddie saw me.

_Oh crap!_

I think fast and while the blond guy starts walking away I quickly grab him and kiss him hard on the lips. At first the guy was confused but he got over it and started kissing back harder. He tried to put his tongue in my mouth but I made sure to keep it shut. When he got the hint he stated groping my ass.

_Ah, Hell No!_

I was just about to punch him but when I raised my fist the guy was already on the floor. I looked up and found Freddie there red as a tomato with anger.

**My PoV**

Oh, Cliff hanger! I do think that really could have happened because if you saw your crush making out with a guy while grabbing their ass, I don't think it would go down well. So yah could have gone that way or... (Gotta warn you this is short)

Sam's PoV

When I walked into the buffet room the smells from the food hit me like a bat. I could smell all kinds of food foreign or American.

I started to fill my plate with different kinds of food but something caught my eye. When I looked up my heart shattered into millions of tiny pieces. What I saw sent a mix of emotions through me. What I saw killed me inside. What I saw was Freddie and that stupid hotel girl kissing.

I couldn't look at it any longer so I ran. I ran hard. I ran and never looked back. (**A/N: Hahaha I love how Authors do this in their stories 'cause the people reading it are like, WTF we get what you saw was bad of how much they ran. GET OVER IT!) **And just this once I let one tear fall down my cheek.

**My PoV**

Ahhh it's so beautiful. *Blows in to tissue* Jk! I seriously doubt Sam would do that though. I just wanted to do that so you guys can leave reviews saying how much Sam was OOC...jk. I say jk a lot; I think it has something to do with my ADD.

Anyway, this is what really happened...

Sam's PoV

I walked into the buffet room with my eyes closed and sniffed the air. My nostrils were quickly filled with the smells of the food. I could have fainted but there was no time. I had to try all this food...NOW!

I quickly grabbed a plate and filled it with various kinds of meats and found a table. I was just about to take a bite out of my MASSIVE steak when I saw a couple pass by my table.

If this were some normal couple I wouldn't have cared but this wasn't a normal couple. This was Freddwina and his girlyfriend who worked in the hotel.

Okay I have to admit it hurt seeing your crush hold hands with someone who isn't you hurts.

_You admit it! YOU LIKE HIM!_

Ah, shut up conscience.

_I knew it. I knew it. I knew it._

Oh course you did. You are me. Wait am I really arguing with myself.

_Yes, yes you are._

I hope I don't look weird.

Random Guy's PoV

"Hey Bobby is that girl arguing with herself," I asked my buddy.

"Yes, yes she is," Bob replied looking at his newspaper.

"She looks weird."

"Yes, yes she does."

"Do you know what I am talking about?" I asked Bob.

**"**No, no I do not," Bob said flipping the page.

Sam's PoV

I rolled my eyes and got up from my table. Now you're probably like, 'Sam aren't you like totally heartbroken? Don't you fell like cramming ice cream down your throat? Don't you want to cry?'

Yes I admit I am heartbroken, no I don't need ice cream, and no I don't wanna cry. I wanna do something better. I got up from my table with my plate of meat and walked over to Freddie's table. What I did next would probably make Freddie hate me forever but I just couldn't resist.

So when the hotel girl was leaning in to kiss Fredpuss I dumped my plate on her.

The girl screamed and looked at me, "Oh My God, My dress!"

"Don't worry Hun. I think I did that dress a favor."

"You Bitch!" The girl screamed at me.

_Oh she is asking for it!_

"Uh, excuse me?" I asked her in a soft voice.

"Uh Waverly, Take it back," Freddie said grabbing her arm with a fearful expression.

"You heard me."

"Ah, Hell no!" I said shaking my head.

The girl looked at me with a triumphant smirk and turned her attention back on Freddie. I couldn't take her anymore so I tackled her.

After a series of hair pulls and biting (done by Waverly) I broke her arm and left the restaurant. When I got in the elevator, I saw Freddie yelling at me to wait up. I pushed the close door button at least 13 times but Freddie made it to the elevator before the doors could really shut.

_Dammit_

"What just happened back there?"

"Well, I tried to shut the elevator while-" 

"I meant at the restaurant. Why did you do that?" Freddie asked.

"'Cause I like making you suffer," I said while the doors opened letting us get out of the elevator.

When we got to the apartment door Freddie grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the door.

"Sam, don't lie to me," Freddie said forcefully.

"Who are you to tell me what to do," I spat.

"You know what, Fine!"

"FINE!"

I opened the door to the apartment angrily and walked to my room door.

"Hey guys how was the..,"

_Slam!_

I ran on the bed and screamed into the pillow. When I got my head out of the pillow I saw Annabeth with a smirk on her face, "By the looks of it somebody needs some sleep."

"I am not in the mood," I say straightening up.

"What happened, Sam?"

I looked at Annabeth and decided that she was the closest thing to a Carly and told her everything that happened downstairs, "Okay, so I walked in the restaurant…

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been posting much I have been in an obsession for a while, you don't wanna know (BOYS!) jk. So I decided to keep myself up and write this chapter for you guys! That is right I am staying up past ten, I am such a bad ass lol. Biggest bamf in the world, baby! Bamf: bad ass mother f*cker, see you learn things every day. So since school has started for me I am going to be posting a lot less but I'll try my bestest and yes I know that's not a word. Deal with it ** I


	11. OMG

**Disclaimer: Until I find a way to make a time machine causing me to go back three or four years to the time before Dan made iCarly and steal his brilliant idea of iCarly before the pilot comes out *breathes* I don't own iCarly:( But I have a plan right bob? \('o')/ ****Yup it is the chizz!)**

**I have an announcement but for now Onward with the story!**

**Chapter 11 (Still can't believe I got this far) Marie's PoV**

I sat in Nevel's office with my feet resting on the nub's monitor.

"...And that is why you don't tell them anything. Get it now!"

I picked at a loose piece of fabric sticking up from my dress and heard Nevel scream my name.

"Yah, yah, yah. Shut your grapefruit already, Melonhead," I say looking at the bratty 15 teen year old (A/n: If Carly, Sam, and Freddie are 16 isn't he fifteen? I don't know.)

"Melonhead?" They boy asked with disbelief

"Did I stutter?"

"Young lady..."

"..Young pfth…"

"...You will treat me with respect or I'll have no choice but to send you to your 'drunken mommy and daddy' and have you keep living there." Nevel said with a triumphant smirk.

"What did you say?" I said getting up and walking over to the nerd.

"'Did I stutter'," stupid mocked.

I felt my fist clenching and the anger building up. I pulled out my celestial bronze knife and stabbed the table with a little bit of Nevel's jacket pinning him to the table.

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT MY PERSONAL LIFE!" I screamed.

Nevel was freaked out and scared I could tell in his eyes," Oh you don't scare me." He said sounding convincing but as any fool can see he was afraid.

"Really?" I say then left without anything else.

_Better watch it, nub. I am debating on keeping you or not..._

**Freddie's PoV**

I sat up on the bed and turned on the TV to the discovery channel, then changed into a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt. Percy walked into the room looking worried and scared.

"Hey dude."

"Hey, what's up?" I asked keeping my eyes glued to the television set.

"Um, what happened at your fake date?" Percy said turning off the TV.

Oh Gods, now you want to know what Percy meant by fake date, right? Fine, back at camp when Percy and I were talking at the tree before we left camp, Percy asked me if I liked Sam. Of course I am a horrible liar so now he knows. Anyway, I asked if he thought Sam likes me and he told me it is hard to tell and we made a plan. The plan was to make Sam jealous with any _real _girl. Happy?

"Pretty well we got food, held hands, oh and Sam dumped a plate of meat all over my date," I say turning the TV back on.

"Well, that's good, isn't it? I mean I think she really was jealous." Percy said hopefully.

"I guess..."

Percy went over to his bag on the bed and pulled out his swim trunks and a towel. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"What? I swim when I am stressed," Percy said defensively. It was true, whenever he and Annabeth got into a fight about something I noticed he we would leave our cabin with a case of coke at some late hour at night and went to the beach.

"Ok, and if you see Waverly tell her I am sorry about Sam."

"Will do. I'll be back.

Almost immediately after Percy left, Annabeth came into my room and randomly slapped me.

"What the Hades, Annabeth. What was that for?" I say holding my cheek.

"Freddie you told me you liked Sam and then you go on dates with other hotel girls, "Annabeth said red with anger.

"I didn't tell you I liked Sam." I said confused.

"Yes you did. You talk in your sleep"

"I do not!"

"Oh really what is this?" Annabeth said taking out a tape recorder and pushed play.

_"What was that again?" _I heard Annabeth ask_._

_"I like Sam Puckett," _said another voice, male.

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Positive."_

_*yawn*_

_"Goodnight Freddie."_

_"ni..."_

_*snore*_

Annabeth pushed the stop button and put the tape recorder back.

"So what if I like Sam? Why can't I date anyone else?"

"Oh please Freddie, I know you really didn't wanna go out with that girl, Waverly?" Annabeth said getting more upset.

"You don't know me," I say turning my attention on the TV set.

"Oh but I do. I know what you and Percy are up to, I have brothers Freddie. I am not stupid and neither is Sam." And with that Annabeth left.

I sat back down on my bed and turned off the TV. 

There is only one way to fix this, come clean and tell the truth.

_This is going to be fun_.

**Sam's PoV**

"Did you get my cola?" I asked Annabeth as she entered the bedroom.

"Oh um we don't have any," Annabeth said walking over to out library and took out a old book.

"Did you ask Frednubs?"

"No."

"Well. Could you?"

"Why don't you?"

"I am too lazy," I say falling into the bed.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and a knock came to the door.

"Who is it?" I asked getting my head out of the bedding.

"Freddie. Sam, can I talk to you?"

I got up and walked to the door, "What?"

"Just come with me."

I know I shouldn't have but I was curious so I followed the nerd onto the balcony.

THE END! That is it for my story thanks for reading:D **Just Kidding.**

**A/n: Did I scare you? No? I thought so. Anyway I have an announcement *drum roll* I NEED DEMIGODS PLEASE! Okay so I have been thinking about this and it has been driving me crazy...er. *spoilers warning* There will be a war and I need demigods and lots of them. So, if you wanna be in the war I need you to leave a review of:**

**NAME:**

**PHYSICAL FEATURES:**

**AGE:**

**GOOD or BAD: **

**Remember this doesn't have to be exactly you this could be anything. If I have questions I'll PM you. Thanks and no I am not doing this for reviews the truth is I am really busy for school and volleyball and all that chizz (German sausage hehe) so I need help from you guys. I love you guys:)**

**Hey pstt, wanna know the secret to happiness click that button;)**


	12. Like woe

**Disclaimer: So I made my Dan costume but when I got into the studio a random guy asked me if I was Robin Williams and asked for my autograph, so i am a bit off right? *Breaths heavily* Back to the drawing board. I should fire my costume designer too. MOM YOUR FIRED!:D**

Chapter 12 Carly's PoV

I sat on my bed in the Aphrodite cabin worried about how everything was going with Sam, Freddie, Percy and Annabeth. I know it has only been one day but Sam is like a sister well cousin (haha get it).

"Carly do you want to go with us to the campfire?" Lydia, one of my siblings, asked while her friends Keara, Allie, and Olivia waited for her at the door.

"Yah, coming," I replied getting up from my bed and putting on my white sandals.

Lydia fluffed her hair while I applied a bit more lip gloss and walked over to her, "Ready."

"Good now let's go we don't want to be late do we?" Allie said looking at herself in a mini mirror trying to fix her makeup.

"Nope," I say popping the p.

We all walked down to the campfire and bumped into some nerd named Matt.

"Watch where you are walking, Nub." Olivia said pushing the poor boy down.

"Okay that was a little uncalled for," another son of Athena called. His name was Nick I assume.

"So is your ugly afro," Keara said.

I looked at the two blond haired boys and felt bad for them. I couldn't do anything but watch. What else am I to do? Just then A boy with brown wavy hair joined our mix, "You know, you have a rip in your skirt right?"

"Yah right," They responded in unison.

Automatically a laugh burst through the crowd as two boys (Nick g. and Brendon) held up little parts of the three girls skirts. I couldn't help but let out a tiny giggle when both Nick (different Nick) and Brendon used part of the skirt as a cape and pretended to be superman.

While Olivia, Keara, and Allie ran away as red as a tomato I help Matt up and apologized," Hey I am so sorry about that."

"Oh Please, just save it," The unknown brown haired boy said looking at me with his green eyes," We don't take pity."

"Calm down Greg," Nick said putting a hand on Greg's shoulder.

"Whatever," Greg muttered and left. Nick and Matt followed him.

_Does everyone hate me? First, Andre broke up with me for some girl named Sabrina and now this..._

**Sam's PoV**

I followed Freddie out to the balcony and took a seat in the chair I sat in a few hours ago," So?"

"Sam, I don't know how but I-"

_**CRASH**_

Freddie and I looked down from the balcony, which was a nice view of the pool, and saw a huge beast trying to hurt Percy.

"Kampe," I muttered under my breath.

"What?" Freddie asked taking out his tiny trident.

"Kampe, half women half dragon," I explain.

"This is not good. Come on lets get Annabeth," I said grabbing Freddie's hand and running through the living room to my room.

Thankfully Annabeth was already closing the door to the room when we came her way.

"What is going on?" Annabeth asked scared.

"Kampe!" I say.

"Oh Gods, Where's Percy?"

"Err, fighting it. We have to go now." Freddie said running out the front door.

Annabeth went to worry to angry to scared.

"Come on Annabeth we have to go now."

When we got to the Pool Percy was still standing strong with a huge gash on his cheek and the monster only had minor damage. I ripped of my necklace and hit the air with it making it get longer and thicker. Freddie had his sword ready with Annabeth and Percy. The three were making a plan but it was taking to long so I wrapped my whip around the monsters barbed tail and sent a shock.

The monster groaned in pain and swung at me. I side stepped and sliced the hand that tried to hit me, remember I always keep a knife on me. The monsters other hand slapped me across the face as I stabbed what was left of the right hand. I fell to the ground holding my bleeding cheek and out of the corner of my eye I saw the Kampe shooting vipers at me from its leg.

I prepared myself for pain but in a blink of an eye I saw that Freddie had cut them off and battled the beast. The monsters slashed at Freddie's leg and he fell. I stood up almost like a puppet and cut the Kampe's two front feet off.

Annabeth jumped on the creatures back and cut off the hind legs. The creature fell on its stomach.

"Hey, My turn," Percy says raising his sword to finish the monster off.

The last words from the monster was_: "You will all burn in Hell"_

Pleasant? I know, "Yah, yah, yah, Snaky. Now die."

"Oh my Gods Percy, Your face," Annabeth grabbed Percy's face and pulled out some medicine kit ( from I don't know where).

While Annabeth began cleaning Percy's face (followed by screams of pain) Freddie and I put away our weapons and sat down by the pool.

"Why is Annabeth freaking over Percy's scratch? There is a pool right here," Freddie said putting his leg in the water and automatically all the blood came back into his wound and the skin became new.

"Because she loves him and when you love someone you sometimes do stupid or in this case hilarious things," I replied playing with the water.

"Wow that was deep," Freddie said looking down at his reflection.

"So, what was that thing you were trying to tell me," I say changing the subject.

"Oh that? It's stupid."

"No tell me."

"Come on."

"Fine, Sam I-"

"Freddie!" The next thing I saw was Waverly coming up to Freddie and hugging him. I felt a pain in my heart but left no emotion on my face. She kissed him full on the lips and said: "Oh Freddie are you okay? I mean that wild dog just came out of nowhere, and the way you fought it off with the pool net. Amazing!"

Freddie was completely in shock and stood in his spot like a deer in head lights.

"Hey, Waverly, umm right now is not a good time," I say in the nicest voice I can muster.

"And why not?"

I bite my lip and calmly said, "We are kind of in the middle of something here."

"Bite me," she said looking back at Freddie. Now I could have been evil and jumped the bitch but since I am a nice person I just pushed her in the pool.

"Ugh, You Bitch! You ruined my other dress!"

"How many dresses do I have to ruin before you get that you don't mess with Momma," I said sticking out my tongue.

"Go to Hell!" She screamed at me.

I turned on my heel and walked to the door. Before I went inside I shouted behind me, "Race yah there."

**A/N: Hmm I don't know how it got to something important, to a monster, to Waverly but that was cool right? How am I supposed to know? REVIEW! I am still taking demigods! So tell me your character! Sorry I haven't updated in a while to. I have School and Volleyball and yah. Busy Busy Bee That is Me. Anyways I loved the iSam's mom and can't wait for iGet Pranky! Write to yah l8r!**


	13. We eat Crab!

Disclaimer: Umm, I got Nothin.

Oh and I apologize for my stupidity in the last chapter. Dod Dern that curse bid'ness, did that make sense? Good, it wasn't supposed to :) Anyway in this story I am not going to have Percy with the curse. No please put away the pitch forks and torches...They hurt :l

Chapter 13 Percy's PoV (Hm, haven't done this for a while.)

"Annabeth, please!" I begged.

"But-" She tried to wipe a cut with an alcohol pad, but I grabbed her hands and pulled her in a kiss. She pulled away and looked at me.

"Hm, nope. Not good enough," Annabeth said and started rubbing the alcohol pad over my cut.

"Gods, Annabeth! The pool's over there," I protested.

Annabeth seemed to have ignored my last comment and started rubbing harder.

"Go to Hell!" I heard a black haired girl say. Judging by the way she looked and how Sam walked in the building that was Waverly.

After Sam went inside the building, Freddie walked over to Annabeth and me and said, "I am still not sure if Sam is in to me."

Annabeth and I rolled our eyes:

_Freddie you might be my brother, but you are so stupid!_

Sam's PoV

I went straight up to the 8th floor, room 239. When I got inside, no not with a key...stupid, I packed up all of my items and (since I am in a happy mood) packed up Annabeth's things. Why am I doing this? Well two reasons: (1) it's a known fact that this was a total set up and (2) I don't want to get crushed in my sleep by some mythological creature.

When I zipped the last of Annabeth's bags, Percy, Annabeth, and Freddie finally came inside. I walked out into the living room, where they were making some kind of plan, and sat down between Percy and Freddie.

"What's going on?" I asked Fredikin.

"Planning our next move," He said to me quickly and turned back to the group.

"So what is our next move?"

"Well, since it is midnight and we are in a monster infested hotel. I say we leave this place and go camp out somewhere," Percy said getting up.

"Where are you going?" Annabeth asked grabbing Percy's hand.

"I need to pee, Women," Percy stated.

Annabeth pulled her hand away from Percy's and also got up.

"Well I am going to go pack then," She said walking down the hall.

"Already di-"

_Slam_

"Okay ignore me."

"So..." I heard Freddie say; still sitting on the ground.

"So?" I raised an eyebrow and looked at him.

"I think I'm going to pack," Freddie said standing up.

"You do that," I replied turning on the TV.

Freddie sighed like he expected me to say something important. After standing there for a while, he sighed again and started walking away. I looked up at his walking form and sighed.

_If he thinks I am going to break the ice first, he better think again._

I looked back at the TV just when Annabeth came out of the room.

"Sam, why didn't you tell me you already packed for me," Annabeth scolded me.

"Oh I'm sorry, the thought never _occurred _to me!" I say rolling my eyes.

A few hours later we were all packed and showered. Our weapons were ready to go and our food was stored properly.

"Ready?" Freddie asked our whole group.

"No I just decided to jump in a pot of processed nails of course we are!" I said a little harsh, but hey I am tired.

"Touchy."

"You would be to if you were sleepy and didn't have any ham," I snapped.

"Yah that's right. You were too busy dumping it on my date!" My stomach turned at the words _my date._

"Well, what else was I to do? Watch you become all friendly with Slut-ery?" I said starting to get up in Freddie's face.

"HER NAME IS WAVERLY AND SHE WAS ALOT NICER THEN YOU!" Freddie screamed. Right then my heart broke. After Freddie realized what he said he started to feel bad and tried to apologize.

"Ya know what, I don't care. Go back to the girl," I said walking out the room and slamming the door; leaving a shocked Percy and Annabeth standing by a very conflicted Freddie.

I headed toward the elevator when I saw a boy about my age following me. At first I thought it was coincidence and went back to thinking about ways I am better than 'Waverly', but when he just stared at me with a blank expression it started to get creepy. When I got to the elevator, I saw the boy stop next to me.

I pushed the button five times and waited for the elevator to open. When it did, I quickly got inside and the boy followed me.

"Sam! Wait Sam!" I heard a voice scream.

I rolled my eyes and hit the close button a few times. Before the doors shut completely, Freddie some how managed to keep it open and jump inside.

"Sam, we need to talk. Look, I am so-"

"I don't wanna talk, Freddie. I just-"

"Freddie and Sam?" I heard the boy ask.

Freddie and I stared at each other then back at the boy, "Yah."

I then realized we were deep shit.

Suddenly the boy's voice changed to a low whispery, yet frightening voice, "I have found you."

I rolled my eyes and ripped off my necklace, "Is that all you little monsters can say?"

The boy's chest seemed to be getting bigger and bigger, but that wasn't the only think growing. His arms became longer started to turn read and hard. His fingers became one and his thumb got pointy and large.

Freddie then decided to get his tiny trident and have it evolve. When the once handsome boy was completely transformed, he looked like a giant crab. His whole body took over the elevator so Freddie and I had to stand on his legs.

"Uh Freddie, can't you do anything to control this crab?" I asked trying to balance one foot on the crabs leg and the other on the crab's moving body.

"Sam, I am son of Poseidon. Not son of Anamales." I looked at Freddie clearly confused," I can't control the crab."

"Well, try!" I yelled to him as the leg with my foot on it started shake violently.

"SAM!"

"What?" I yelled at the nub. He tried to speak but he seemed to have lost it. Instead he pointed behind me where a pincher was ready to cut me in half.

"Dear Gods," I said jumping up when the pincher started to close. When I landed I wrapped my whip around its pinchers and sent a shock. I know that was pretty stupid because we were on the thing, but for some reason it just passed Freddie and I, the shock that is.

I turned to see what was up with Freddie and it turned out I wasn't the only one working hard. Freddie was now hacking at the crab's other pinchers, "Freddie I have an idea!"

He turned toward me and screamed back, "What is it already!"

"I'll go under the crab and stab it, because it isn't protected down there," I said to him getting ready to go under.

"Sam are you crazy?"

"Very much, yes," I replied.

He seemed to have ignored my comment and explained how dangerous it could be, "Sam the thing could collapse."

"Momma can handle anything," I said almost under.

"No," Freddie grabbed my arm trying to pull me up, man that boy moves fast. He was at the other side of the room last time I saw him and now he was by me.

"Freddie, quit being such a nub," I tried to break his hold and started to claw him. He didn't budge.

"No Sam."

"Freddie, one of us has to," I say starting to get upset at his stubbornness.

"Then let me go," was all he said and he pulled me out and was now in that spot.

"Wait, Freddie."

"What."

I thought hard about what I was going to do next. He looked at me waiting for my reply. Before I lost my confidence, I leaned down and kissed the nub.

"Don't die." Yes I know I could have thought of something better but I don't care.

He looked at me and smiled, " I won't." Then he disappeared for a while.

I was wondering why the crab hasn't tried to attack Freddie or I during our moment, but I think it is because the monster was a secret romantic. After I came to this conclusion, I attacked the crab's shell trying to break it.

When I chipped off only a bit of the shell I felt the crab stiffen and begin to fall. Before I knew it the crab became a cloud of smoke as I fell on my but. At least I knew Freddie killed the monster. I couldn't speak, because whenever I tried to open my mouth I would begin to cough.

I waited till the smoke cleared up a bit and started to feel around for Freddie. When I was able to talk, I started calling for Freddie.

"Freddie! Freddie! Freddie!" I felt around the whole elevator, but haven't found the dork.

When the smoke was completely cleared I still couldn't find Freddie. I was starting to get scared, which is huge because I never get scared for any dork. I went to the corner of the elevator and sat there curled in a ball. I don't know how long I was sitting there, but it felt like hours.

"Sam?" I looked up from my ball and saw Freddie there.

"Oh Gods, WHERE WERE YOU!" I pulled Freddie into a hug and realized what I was doing and awkwardly pulled out.

"To avoid getting any smoke in my lungs I fled to the top of the elevator. You know there was a secret door that leads you out right? Well I was up there waiting for you to come up," Freddie said in one breath.

"Why were you waiting for me up there?" I asked.

"Well, it was obvious that we weren't going to stop on the floor after crab man broke the elevator. So I thought you were just going to go up."

"Dude, you scared the shit out of me. I thought you died." I said getting goose bumps.

"Must you always cuss? And when I was waiting for you, you don't think I was worried about you either."

We stood there in silence. After a few minutes Freddie broke it saying, "Come on let's just go. I know the way out."

"Fine," I said following Freddie to the hidden door. On the way there I saw a huge crab leg laying on the ground. I smirked and wrapped my whip around whip around the leg and cooked it tell it was edible.

_Crabs are pain's in my ass, but they are tasty pains. Yummm!_

**A/N: Okay srry it took a while to update. School. Oh and I like to give a** **SHOUT OUT TO STEPHEN**, **a crazy guy in my class who gave me the inspiration to add his crazy idea on how he was going to kill me**.** I LOVE YOU TOO, STEPHEN:))))!**

**Anyway question time!**

**WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO BE FOR HALLOWEEN?**

**I am going to be a demigod. I was going to be Annabeth but I have brown hair brown eyes so no.**

**For every person who ignores that review button a little bunny dies:( SO REVIEW!**

**I AM STILL TAKING DEMIGOD REQUESTS!**


	14. CAMPFIRE SONG song

**WHO CAN WAIT FOR iSTART A FANWAR? I CAN't WHOA WHOAAAA BABBYY UH Huh uh huh...sorry lost my cool.**

**Mom: Can't lose what you never had...**

**SHut UP MOM!**

**Mom: what did you say to me, I brought your ss in this world i can take your ss out.**

**i love you?**

**Mom: Better.**

Chapter 14 Percy's PoV

"Where the Hades are they? Freddie said 10 minutes tops," Annabeth said swinging around her celestial bronze knife.

"Annabeth put away the knife before you kill somebody," I told her back.

"Will not," she turned around and I swear if I wasn't good with a sword I would be a headless, not pleasant.

I looked at her with raised eyebrows, "Fine I will put it away."

Just as she was putting it away I saw Sam and Freddie coming up the hall way with their hair dirty and tangled and dirt spots smudged all over their faces. They pretty much looked the same as two dogs fighting over a chew toy.

"Hey-Holy chizz Annabeth, Put that thing away," Sam said deflecting Annabeth's blade with the butt of her whip.

_Hm, I wonder what chizz means._

"Sorry, and what was taking you two so long. You said ten minutes," Annabeth said putting away her knife, finally.

"We kinda had a detour," Freddie said and I smirked.

"That explains why both of your hairs' are messy." I said which earned a glare from Sam and a nudge from Annabeth.

"Not what I meant, but..."

"Don't even say it Freddie," Sam said, her cheeks tinted a little red.

"I won't say it. Anyway we should get going to," Freddie said smiling.

"Fine." We all responded.

When we were half outside, Freddie said," Samantha Puckett kissed me, Fredward Benson."

"You did not just say that," Sam said starting toward Freddie.

"Please, Sam and Freddie, no twitterpating," Annabeth said smiling.

They turned toward her and raised their eyebrows.

"It's a word!"

"Very much so, yes," I said just wanting to add my two cents.

They still stared at her curiously," In other words NO Flirting."

"We are not flirting!"

"Yes you are!"

"Nah uh!"

"Uh huh"

**Hours of 'twitterpating' later**

**"**We there yet," Sam said dragging bag on the dirt forest floor.

"Almost," Annabeth replied looking straight in front of us, while Freddie and I were behind them a little ways behind them.

"So what happened back there," I asked Freddie.

He shoved his hands in his ripped jean pockets and said," You know close death situation."

"Come on, Freddie. We all know there was more to it," I said nudging him.

Freddie sighed and gave in. He told me about the fight with the crab and how Sam kissed him and just about everything. When he was finished and I was done asking my questions, Annabeth halts us to a stop.

"We're here." I looked up at the little hut. If you took an RV and cut in half, you would have the size of the hut. It was built mostly of logs, tree bark, plants, and leaves.

"Not much, but it will do for the night," Annabeth said touching its leafy interior.

"What is this place?" Sam asked taking in the hut.

"When I was younger, before I went to Camp Half-blood, I was on the run with two other demigods," Annabeth didn't look up at the house, "every time it got to sunset, we would always build a little hut as our safe house."

I went up to her and touched her shoulder. I knew it was painful to talk about the old days when it was just Thalia, Luke, and her. Sam walked in to the little house.

Inside there were dirty clothes, old stolen food, some messy wrinkled papers, and other stuff. The walls were made up of dirt and clay and in the corner was a little window with a flower, strangely alive. I saw a dirty worn out welcome mat and a striped carpet following it. For a place that has had no one stay in it for years, it is pretty sturdy.

I walked toward the expired food and dumped it out. I then put the good food we had and stuffed it in the basket were the old food used to be. Annabeth was going through the cloths and was now dumping a pair of stingy socks outside. Sam and Freddie were at the back fixing up the papers until Sam called out to us.

"Hey what's this?" Sam asked holding up a picture, obviously drawn by an eight year old.

Annabeth looked up from the clothes and studied the picture. After about five minutes she went back to sorting dirty, gross, and disgusting, "That's a picture I drew few years back."

Freddie walked up to Sam's side and took the picture," Are these the two demigods you traveled with? Luke," Freddie pointed to the fat headed stick figure with shaggy, what seemed to be, blond hair and a badly drawn sword," and Thalia?" Freddie pointed to a dark haired fat headed stick figure with spiky hair and a shield.

"Yes," Annabeth responded.

"So where are they now?" Sam asked, putting the picture in Annabeth's bag.

"Well, Thalia is now a hunter of Artemis, but we do see her a lot. Even if her friends don't like me."

"How come?"

"'Cause I am a guy."

"And..."

"They vow that they will stay single or something," I informed Freddie.

"Oh."

"What about Luke?" Sam asked looking at Annabeth.

"Annabeth, do you wanna talk-"

"No! I don't want to talk about it!" Annabeth stomped out the door and I turned to Sam and Freddie.

I told them everything I knew about Luke. Even most of the war.

"I can see how Annabeth feels upset now," Sam said softly. "I am going to talk to her."

Sam left leaving Freddie and I to finish the work. It took about another hour and fifteen minutes before we finished dumping things out and resorting them. Within that hour and fifteen minutes we also set up a fire outside the hut and fixed the sleeping bags. We found a skillet in Sam's bag and Freddie pulled out a pact of bacon from his bag claiming, "It's for Sam 'cause if she doesn't have meat she _will _get meat, one way or another."

Forty-five minutes after we finished the work, Annabeth and Sam came back smiling. At first I didn't know what to expect, but I just went with it. We ate in silence with the exceptions of noisy animals above and below.

"Well, I am going to bed," Sam stretched and yawned.

"Me too," Freddie said walking to the hut.

"Count me in," I say getting up and dusting off the crumbs. I was almost to the hut until I saw a nonmoving Annabeth. "Are coming?"

"Uh, sure." She got up and dusted off her crumbs as well and poured a bucket of water over the fire and joined me by the entrance.

"Good night?"

"Good night."

I lend down and kissed her. Just a simple kiss and walked into the hut holding hand. I wanted to show Annabeth that I'm not only her boyfriend, but her best friend she could turn to for help, except with girl issues. She smiled as we slid into our sleeping bags.

"I love you," she said silently.

"Love you too."

And with that we all went to sleep.

**A/N: Oh holy Chizz I am so sorry I didn't get this out but I have been insanly busy with vollyball and school work. Good news is I am doing great in school and we are in the champianships for vollyball, but I won't be able to post that often. Sorry.**

**And don't worry I am putting those demigods your giving me to great use, but I still need more. Please, please, please, if you haven't already, give me new heros. Well that's it. And remember, Review!**


	15. Just a Dream

Disclaimer: When the sky is falling, then I'll own PJO and iCarly

**Chapter 15 Sam's PoV**

I woke up in my school hallway leading to the gym.

"What am I doing here?"

I looked every where around the walls. There were posters plastered all over the walls saying tonite was the school dance.

"Wait the school dance isn't today! It's the 10th! Today's the 6th."

I ran down the hall and crashed into the gym. The gym was decorated with colorful balloons, streamers, and other party material. I could hear 'That should be me' blasting through the speakers and random people dancing with eachother with there heads resting on eachothers shoulders.

I walked around the gym once and reconized some people. Wendy, Gibby, Carly, Shane, Jonah, Mrs. Briggs. I turned around and found Annabeth in Percy's embrace smiling faintly. I was about to leave but there is one more person I still need to see.

_Freddie._

Suddenly the crowd starts to part and I run through it with this dress I have never seen before. It's beatiful, but I felt like I shouldn't be wearing this. I came to a stop when the last couple moved, I saw Freddie alright, but he was dancing with that Waverly chick.

I wanted to pound her face in, but I relized what if fate really didn't want Freddie and I together. Maybe I should give up before I break something from this fall.

I turned away from Freddie and Waverly and started walking up the 'parted sea'. My heart ached and so did my feet from running down the gym. It isn't my place to want Freddie. Honestly I don't deserve him. All I do is put him down, hurt him, and make fun of him. Why would he want a girl like me?

It's funny how much realization I had on this quest, and the good ones won't even come true. So what is a girl to do if she loves her best friend she beats up alot? When you figure out, mail it to me at Ice Cream Land, Single Town on Desprate streat house 34 (A/N: If you didn't know like me this is a creddie number, trust me i dont know why.)

Freddies PoV

I stood up outside of the Groovie Smoothie. There were children walking with there parents, couples holding hands, and teenagers...being teenagers. I rubbed the back of my head where a dull pain seemed to be. I shook it off and walked inside the store.

When I walked in I almost was pushed right back out the door. Inside the place was packed. Why? I looked around and saw a flier say:

**Valantines Day Special!**

**Every couple gets a free smoothie.**

_So that's what this is about? Smoothies? Wow. _

I was almost out the door but suddenly I heard a laugh. No this wasn't any ordinary laugh. I have heard this laugh over and over again in my dreams/ nightmares.

I turned around and dug through the crowd. Of course she would be here. Where else would she be.

_I don't know in your apartment._

What? Dude, I mean coinsence, I don't want her in my apartment.

_Sureee..._

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and the next thing I know the crowd starts parting and ' Just a Dream' was shaking the building. I walked through the parted crowd and saw Shane and Sam in a lip lock.

My heart ache so much, but I was also angry. I picked up a table and threw it away from the crowd ,careful not to hurt anyone, but Sam was still sucking on boy wonder's lip! I became angrier. I was about to tackle Shane but what kind of a friend would I be if I did. I should be supportive and there for Sam not trying to get rid of her boyfriends.

I walked out of the store with people still screaming about the brocken glass that broke from me throwing the table.

_I was thinkin about her, thinkin about about us, what we gonna be? Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream. _

I walked down to the park where we went before we were taken to Camp-Half-Blood.

_So I travel back, down that road. Who she come back? No one knows. I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream._

I thought about how we might have been a thing and how Sam might have liked me, but yet again I blew it. Now she loves Shane.

_I was at the top and I was like at the basement. Number one spot and now she found her a replacement. I swear now I can't take it, knowing somebody's got my baby._

I then thought about how she treated me before she even got to know me and visa versa. She's rude, ungrateful, mean, sarcastic, abrasive, pretty, athelitic, creative, and my insperation. Ugh, get over her Freddie she rude, she's immature, she's...

_My lover, my life. My shorty, my wife, She left me, I'm tied Cuz I knew_ _that it just ain't right._

Shut up head! The song may be good but I am not in the mood...

I heard a faint call,"Freddie."

I looked around, but no one is there.

"Freddie!"

I turned again no one there.

"Freddie wake up!"

I sat up quickly with cold sweat all over me, "Wha.."

"It's about time you woke up! Dude, we have to get a move on, so hurry up and change before the girls walk in," Percy said taking of his dirty Yankee's shirt and replaced it with a blue one coverd with different designs.

"Sure," I say getting up from my sleeping bag, wiping away the sweat.

I changed my pant's and my shirt was almost off when Sam walked in.

"Sorry," Sam said her face toward the ground and she was obviously disturbed. Did she see my dream?

"Uh, it's okay. I just need a shirt could you pass me one?"

Sam nodded but still didn't look at me. She turned around and rummaged through my bag. After two minutes she tossed me a blue gullaster shirt.

"Thanks,"

"No problem."

After I got my shirt on Annabeth walked into the hut and told me to get my butt out of the tent and pack up the rest of camp.

_Yep, this is going to be a very ackward day!_

_A/N: I Finished! Is about time. Sorry that it isn't long, The next one will be. And sorry peoples I had Vollyball (Won both championships) and Now I got basketball! yay. So iam busy, yes. I did see iStart a fanwar, it was funny,but i was EXTREMELY disappointed:( Oh well. WHat did you thnk of iSaFW or the Lost Hero._


	16. Our Time Now

Disclaimer:

Me: Do I have to say it?

Random dude idk: Yes

me: Why?

Random guy idk: Cause I said..

me: Why?

Random guy idk: ...

me: Why? Why? Why? Why?

Random guy idk: FINE I'LL DO IT! This IRK doesn't own iCarly or PJO...GOD!

me: No saying gods name in vain *shocks* :)

Chapter 16 Sam's PoV

Okay it has been...an hour and forty-eight minutes into this day and I am going to die from the lack of ham! I stopped in the middle of the road we have been walking on for the past forty-five minutes and waited for one of three teenagers to figure out I stopped.

"Sam, there is no time for stopping we have to continue so we could get back to camp," Freddie yelled toward me.

"I am to tired," I called back, dropping my bag.

Freddie rolled his eyes and walked back over to me and bent down. I smiled grabbed my bag and jumped on his back, "Thanks Freddie."

"Yah, Yah, Yah," He replied catching up with Annabeth and Percy.

After a few more hours of walking we ran into a gas station.

"Thank the Gods," I said jumping off of Freddie's warm back.

I looked around the dump for any good cars while everyone looked at me like I were crazy. There! I ran up to a silver sedan, which had just gotten a glossy coat of wax. I motioned everyone to get over here, and after they debated whether its a good idea or not, they finally came.

"Sam what are we doing?" Annabeth asked me looking me straight in the eye.

"I'm just about to walk on hot coals while sing Christmas songs!" I say turning away from her and back to the car.

"Sam you just can't take a car like that!" Annabeth said, Percy amused.

"Yah she can," Freddie said crossing his arms with a proud smile on his face.

I finally got down on my knee's and stuck my little bobby pin in the key hole.

"Sam you can't jus-"

Click.

"I guess you can," Annabeth said as Sam unlocked the back seat door.

Freddie's PoV

I smiled as Sam opened the door for Annabeth. I started following her when Percy grabbed my arm, " She's smart, she's brave, she can eat a ham in less then 10 minutes with out gaining a single pound, and she can open any lock, She's a keeper."

I blushed hoping no one can see and sat in the front while Annabeth and Percy took the back seat.

"Seattle here we come!"

"It's about time."

**Paper and Butterflies*Paper and Butterflies** (Yes, this is random, go with it.)

When the car came to a stop I looked behind me and saw Annabeth and Percy asleep in each others arms. I stared at them. Who do they remind me of? I shook it off and got out of the car slowly coming to a cute little house with a white fence.

"Nevel's house," I said aloud.

"Yah, now go wake up the love doves," Sam ordered me.

I walked up to the car and yanked the door open and sang/said : " Wakie wakie time for twinkes!"

They didnt wake up, but got even closer to each other. I thought harder and finally came up with a plan.

"Spiders!" Annabeth sat straight up swinging her arms wildly screaming: "NO! And accidently hit Percy in his... lets just say we are both feeling pain.

Annabeth awoke and apologized over and over again to Percy even when he said it was fine, through gasps of air. During their whole episode I walked toward the trunk and took all of our back pacts, or what's left of them, out and waited for Sam to come back.

Few minutes later Sam came back out of the house looking upset. She picked up the back packs I took out and put it back in the trunk and slammed the car door shut. I stood and looked at her waiting for an answer. I stood there looking at her for a few moments, but she wouldn't say anything!

"So...?"

"So?"

"What happened?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

" The mom said Nevel had ran away a week ago with some girl with red hair. She said she filed a police report, but nothing was found about her missing son. She did, however, looked up the girl, Marie. She said that Marie was a run away girl. She said that her dad drank and so did her mom. Her mom abused her and she ran. I guess that's why she turned dark, because she believes that no one must love her."

I felt bad for Marie now. There is always a story on why somebody is a bully or mean. I didn't really think of Marie as that child, " So what are we going to do?"

"We are going to look for the nub, and I know just where that maybe," Sam said opening her car door and getting in. I looked at her puzzled and got in myself. Sam started the car and Annabeth and Percy were silently sitting in the back.

"Where we going next GPS?" I asked buckling my seat belt and leaning back in my chair. I then saw how Sam's seat belt was still unbuckled on the other side. I reached over and grabbed it making sure it was in when I rested back down on my chair.

I saw Sam get a little red and smiled. She turned away from me so I couldn't see her face," We- " her voice squeaked a bit then turned back to normal, " We are going home, Fredqueer."

I smiled and sat peacefully in my seat and looked out the window. I remembered some sprayed on street signs with not so good pictures and regular streets like: Potter, Hershey, Werksnider, Wonderlander, and Zelnona. I know a lot of weird names, but it's home.

The car came to another stop and we all got out of the car. Percy and Annabeth hanging back a little ways, " Sam is it just me or are they, I don't know, not helping us at all?"

Sam looked up at me for a second then to the front doors, " Maybe they want us to figure this quest out for ourselves."

We walked in the building and there was stinky old Lewbert rubbing taco sauce on his wart with a spoon.

"NOT YOU TWO AGAIN! I THOUGHT YOU WERE GONE FOREVER!" Lewbert shouted at us while running into his office.

"Missed you too, Lewbert," I said looking through his papers on the front desk. Sa caught on to my idea and helped me go through these endless piles of crap. We searched for a good 11 minutes till we finally found something weird.

I picked up the file reading: Marie Papermen. Inside was a picture obviously cut out of a magazine with a girl in short shorts and a tight tee-shirt. On the picture it said," Minerva Papermen." _Hmm must be her 'mummy'._

I through the picture out and grabbed the extra key. I also looked at apartment number, apartment B34.

Apartment B34 here we come!

A/N: Hey, everybody! Yah I know I'm late sorry! Gosh! So how ya'll doing? Good? Bad? That sucks! Oh well! I just wanted to say that it is just about the ending of this story :( But no worries! There will be another story so stay prepared!

Bye Guys ('~')/ Bye Guys -bob)


	17. Freak the Freak Out

Disclaimer: Lets put it this way if I owned iCarly or PJO SEDDIE would have been in action already and Percy would love happily ever after! Not in that fricken ROMAN CAMP! sorry spoiler, READ ON!

Chapter 17 Fredwad's PoV

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9...

"Got it," Sam said raising off her knee and pushing open the door to the now opened apartment.

"Wow, Sam your slipping. Ten seconds." I say to her clearing my phone and putting it back in my back pocket.

"Guys, no time to discuss records. We have to go kick ass now," Percy said pushing me out of the way toward the door.

"Fine, but those two have to go first. It is their quest!" Annabeth said crossing her arms.

"Sure, lets go, Frednob," Sam said grabbing my shirt sleeve.

"Okay," I said letting her half drag me in the apartment.

When we stepped in the dark apartment, I felt a draft and I'm pretty sure Sam did to. I shook it off and continued to slowly walk into the apartment till' I heard a switch. When I heard someone walking toward us I protectively stepped in front of Sam and grabbed my trident.

"Ah, Fredward Benson, and Samantha Puckett," growl, " and look Annabeth Chase and Perseus Jackson," growl, "What a pleasant surprise." A voice coming from the corner said.

I guess Percy doesn't like to be called Perseus! I turned toward Percy and Annabeth and they were in the same position as Sam and I. Boy in the front looking fierce, girl in the back looking even more scarier than the boy.

Another light showed up and this time it was pointed at the mysterious voice, Nevel.

"Why am I not surprised," Sam said twirling her necklace around with her fingers acting as if we have nothing to worry about.

"Ah, Samantha," grrr," Long time , no see," Nevel said turning around in his chair dramatically, you know, how they do it on television.

"Call me Samantha one more time and I'll make sure it'll be longer," Sam said through gritted teeth. I decided now was the time to hold Sam back before she got us in even more trouble then was needed.

"And you must be Perseus," grrrr," I have heard many stories about you from my friend, Marie!"

At the second Marie entered the spot light still wearing her black dress and now torn up jeans. I would say she looked pretty if it weren't for the fact that she was helping to try to kill us. She looked annoyed with Nevel for some reason, but hey when it's Nevel there is always a reason.

"What?" Marie asked crossing her arms looking bored.

Nevel shook his head and rubbed his eyes, " Could you act like you actually like being my partner, other than sassing me all the time."

"I'm your partner? Really? I thought I was you monkey? You want me to dance for you Master?" Marie said walking over to the light switch flipping it on revealing a nice, kept apartment. She then went over to the breakfast bar and grabbed an apple.

" Yes you are my partner, and not my monkey. Now turn the light off, it ruins thee effect," Nevel pleaded with his monkey- I mean partner. Marie was now on the couch cross legged and eating her apple.

"Effect ruined. Anyway, just hit them with it already! My shows about to begin," Marie said getting up.

"No, you aren't going to go watch iVictorious while we are about to rule the world!" Nevel said making an effort to look peeved.

"I'm not going to watch iVictorious! Even though the writer, Dan Schneider is very creative and an amazing person (HA HA I'm a suck up...)!"

"What did I say. Just because you say good things about somebody, it isn't going to make them ship your favorite couple! I mean shey? Really? It's trelex who is the 'bomb dig'!"

"We 'kids' don't say that anymore and Trelex sucks. Team Shey for the-"

"GUYS! Just kill us already!"Sam said annoyed, which I don't like at all.

"Fine! Now as you all now we got your stupid animal thing hybrid, and our intentions aren't 'for the better good'. So we are here to make a deal with us," Nevel explains gesturing to Marie and himself.

"If you don't set up a date with Carly and me" cough cough," And Marie and Freddie, we will be forced to take over the world", Nevel finished, while Marie made flirtatious actions towards me.

"What! You did all this for a date?" Sam yelled, and I swear I saw her eye twitch, " I missed ham for two days for this!"

"Of course not, that is are distraction."

"Distraction?"

Push

"Note to self next time when someone hints to you that they just gave you a distraction, take that as you 'Get the Hell out of Here!' hint," Sam angrily spit out, while she wiggled in her ropes.

"Bringing back the ropes I see? Any pools full of sharks or eels you want to throw us in. Maybe some deadly poisonous snakes?" Percy said trying to tick the things off of his fingers, but when your tied up it's kind of hard to do.

"What can I say, I'm an old fashioned person."

"And I just like to see people suffer."

"Release the hounds Marie," Nevel said laughing and stepping into a plastic box with many little holes in it.

"Wow, I really do feel like you partner..." Marie mumbled walking behind a corner.

"Yo, Fredbie you have been quiet for a while, you thinking of a plan?"

Hell No, What I am thinking is were all going to die!

"Totally," I lied.

Right then a pack of hellhounds entered the room with blood stained teeth and dirty fur.

"THEN WHAT IS IT!" Sam screamed at me.

"I- I- I don't remember. I panicked!" I yelled back not as loudly.

"FREDDIE!"

"Don't scream at me, woman!" I heard Nevel laugh at our 'quiet' conversation.

Since my hands were tied to my back I could pat the back of my jeans to see if I can find something sharp to cut the rope. Nothing. Just Great. My life long dream of becoming a chew toy is now complete!

I turned my head and saw Sam singing a little melody. She just sat there in her ropes, with hungry dogs beneath her, singing. Suddenly her owl charm on her whip shot up off the chain and on to Sam's shoulder. Sam quickly whispered to the owl an order and it flew off her shoulder and started cutting the ropes.

"Chiron didn't tell us that owl could cut ropes," I whispered to her, " Or turn into a pet."

"I know, I kinda learned that on my own," Sam said jumping out off her now cut ropes and grabbing her whip, " Who's first?"

While I waited for Sam's magical owl to cut me free I watched Sam destroy most of the dogs by one hit with her whip.

I jumped down and grabbed my sword and ran to Nevel's plastic box, and with one hit with the butt of my sword the plastic was shattered and Nevel was frightened. I put the tip of my sword to hit neck daring him to move.

"Not this time Nevel," I said my grip tightening.

I heard a scream and before I knew it Marie was on top of me with my sword in her hand.

"I don't think so hero!" She spat in my face, then cut my cheek. She cut me at least two more times before my evil blond headed angel came to my rescue. She tackled Marie, twisted her arm slapped her a few times, and many other things I couldn't name because this story is rated T.

Marie got up all bloody and I'll just say it 'Pissed' and violently punched Sam in the face, after her little beating. If it weren't for the fact she knocked Sam out, Marie would have been dead.

"Oh no, my sister has been through enough," I heard Annabeth say closing in on Marie.

Marie grabbed a very paranoid and freaked out Nevel and ran to an escape pod located down the hall. She quickly shut the door and made her own gesture to us, even to our unconscious Sam. The ground started shaking and suddenly the escape pod is gone and we are all bloody and alone.

I dropped my sword and ran to Sam. Her nose was bleeding and she looked pretty beat up. I laid my head down on her chest to check her pulse.

bump, bump, bump, bump

"Thank god!" I shouted hugging Sam's unconscious shell.

"Hey guys, check this out!" Percy called to us from a room three doors down the hall.

"Annabeth take care of our little rebel, okay?"

"Sure."

I got up and ran down the hall to the bedroom and saw a little, what seemed to be, sea cow.

"Hey Bessie, ya miss me?" Percy said tickling its belly.

"Wow, so your Bessie? Well it's nice to met you," I say in a kids voice.

We played with the little thing for a while then Percy finally came to the conclusion of: "I think it's time to go back to camp."

"I couldn't agree with you more," I said getting up and stretched my arms.

Ahh the thought of it now. Camp sweet Camp!

A/N: NO! It's not over yet! Don't worry! But it almost is... AH DON'T HURT ME! But yah I'm sorry its time for this to come to an end. Anyway off that painful note I have some questions to answer: *drum roll*

YES I STILL NEED MANY DEMIGODS! in fact I will be using the one's you guys gave me in the next chappie!

And I probably most likely not have Marie/ Nevel as a couple. To creepy! Sorry TheLunaBunni.

Anyway peace, around the world, for whales, and generations!


	18. Firework

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! All credit of the new demigods go to the people themselves! Ninjaflora ( I'm a purple ninja Shhh!), Brent, BostonFan775( Play Ball!) , Bianca-Skittles (I love ur user! lol), Shadowhuntress on Fire (I also love this user!), and TheLunaBunny (harry potter reference?:))**

***Sorry if your not mentioned in this chappie you will be in the next one though!***

Chapter 18 Freddie's PoV

When we all returned to camp, we were swallowed in a sea of questions and campers! We stood there answering campers questions, and telling and retelling our whole adventure to all the interested campers (Which was pretty much the whole camp!) "Was Nevel always evil?", "Did you ever like Nevel, Sam" (Sam HATED this question), and "Why did Marie turn?" (I myself am asking this question.)After at least an hour, Chiron sent everyone to bed including the four of us. I mean it was twelve in the morning and we were tired!

In the morning Percy woke me up to go down to eat, but I didn't want to get out of bed.

"Come on Freddie! Sam will be there," Percy sang.

'Shut up," I said briefly lifting my head up to throw my pillow at him.

"Awe come on you sour clam, everyone knows you guys like each other!" Percy said Ripping of my sea blue comforter.

"Sour clam?" I asked turning on my side.

"Freddie!"

"Fine!" I said getting up from the cozy bed, " But I'm staying in my pj's!"

"Sure."

I looked at Percy. He was wearing a blue shirt with ripped up jeans and sneakers. Then I looked down at myself. I was wearing a red 'Wahoo Punch' shirtand blue pajama pants.

"Let's go," I said rubbing the sleep out of my eyes and running my figures in my hair a few times.

"Sure." We left the cabin and walked down to dinning pavilion to find Annabeth reading and Sam stuffing her face with ham.

I smiled and walked up to Sam and said," You better watch it, you may get a stomach ache," I said while patting her stomach.

She growled at me and replied," Touch my belly one more time and the next thing I'll be eating is you!"

"Feisty!"

"More like tired. What up with the Pj's?"

" I didn't want to change. I'll see you 'round," I said leaving her table and getting my own food. Before I sat down I went to the fire and dumped a small portion of my food in the fire and said," For Poseidon."

"Hey Freddie," Grover said to me as i sat down.

"Hey Grover. What's up?" I asked trying some of my strawberry's.

'Nothing," he answered looking at Percy. I looked up to see Percy give Grover a just-ask-him-already look.

"So are you going to the fireworks with Sam tonight? Everyone is kind of wondering," Grover said quickly.

"The what?" I asked pushing away my food.

"The fireworks! You know when a guy and a girl go down to the beach and watch fireworks."

"I don't know. I mean I just got back from the quest. Plus, I am not even sure Sam likes me." I said my heart aching a little bit.

"Well I think she does," I heard a girl say to me. I turned around and saw a girl with brilliant blue eyes looking at me. She had long black hair that went passed her shoulders and her hand were resting in a white hoodie, complemented by her black store bought ripped jeans. "I'm Tori, daughter of Athena," Tori informed me while sticking out her hand.

It's funny I have been at this camp for a while and I didn't even know half the people. I shook it and fully turned toward her," It's nice to meet you."

"Not starting any thing, are you Tori?" A boy with short black hair said stopping next to Tori. He had brown eyes and let me tell you. His hair wasn't the only thing short.

"Shut up, Darren, or there will be trouble," Tori muttered under her breath.

"Guys, please don't fight! You are brother and sister!" A girl at the age of what looked to be 15 said. She had dark curly hair and dark eyes. She quickly turned toward me informed me her name was Alice Hale, daughter of Nyx. When she was done apologizing she turned around and dragged Tori away from Darren.

I watched as Tori growled at Darren and Darren made his own hand gesture at Tori. I finished my food and walked down to the cabin by myself because Percy and Annabeth had to go see Chiron and Grover had to see his girlfriend.

While I was walking down I saw a group of kids with the ages between 14 through 16 dressed in black staring at me.I looked away but they kept staring at me with there what seemed to be golden eyes. The only one I knew was Jarrod and his twins Darcia and Delmon. He kind of has a rep. for being a bad ass and so does his siblings.

"Don't mind them," I heard something above me say. A girl jumped down from the tree. She looked about 16 with dark eyes and spiky hair. She had a deep tan and a bow and arrow in her hand. Pretty, but dangerous." Alexis, Jack, Eric, Dacia, and Delmon like to think of themselves as the Gods, while Jarrod there thinks he can take on the Gods."

"Wow. Cocky for a bunch of Demigods," I said looking away from her.

"Yah. Well I'm Kris, daughter of Hecate," She said sticking out her hand.

I took it and responded," I'm pretty sure you know who I am but, I'm Freddie, son of Poseidon."

"Yah, I heard. Unfortunately, I wasn't there to tell u good bye for your quest," She said smiling.

"Yah it's okay," I said getting uncomfortable.

" Anyway you have giant foot steps to fill with you being Percy Jackson's brother. Good luck."

"I guess," I said shoving my hands in my pockets.

"Well, it was nice talking to you, Freddie," Kris said running down the hill.

"Okay, Bye?" I said watching her running form.

I walked the rest of the ways to cabin 3 and ran inside. I looked down at my cloths and decided to change. I put on a blue t shirt and then a plaid button up shirt and changed into jeans. After I was done i looked at myself and ran my figures through my hair again.

I checked the schedule to see what I had to do today, but in big letters on the 4th it read: 'CABIN CHECK'! I turned toward the three beds in the cabin and looked at all of them. The one on the far right was Tyson's, which was clean with just a layer of thin dust. In the middle was Percy's bed with the covers all wrinkled and candy wrappers all over the floor! Typical Percy. The last bed belonged to me, it looked absolutely spotless with nothing on the floor.

I sighed and went over to Percy's bed and started picking everything up and smoothing out his wrinkles. Then I grabbed the broom and swept up Tyson's area as well as Percy's. After I took one last look around the cabin I sat down on my bed and thought about the fireworks. Would Sam want to go with me? Would Sam want to go at all?

Just then Percy ran into the room and looked around, "Freddie, Thank Gods!" Percy said collapsing on his bed.

"Your welcome."

"Hey I'm Brent," a guy with dark hair said, walking into our cabin with a scroll, "Cabin inspections."

The guy seemed to wearing ear plugs on his shirt and his ears, "Looking good Percy and Fredward!

Darn Sam for telling people my real name. Sam... SNAP OUT OF IT! Ugh, this is weird.

And with that Brent left.

"Bye?"

"Anyway, Fred-"

***Knock Knock***

The door swung open and in came a very excited Sam. She must of changed because she was wearing a yellow graphic shirt with a blue areo jacket with shorts and matching converse.

"You'll never guess who is here, Freddie!" Sam said running up to me. Her blue eyes were full of excitement, "Come let's go!" I smiled and nodded, I wasn't in the mood for much talking.

Sam dragged me all the way to the Big House and on the porch was a certain spiky haired boy dancing.

"Gibby!" I called. Gibby turned around and ran down the steps, where we met for our very manly hug.

"Your a half-blood?" I asked, thrilled he was here. We haven't seen him for almost two weeks!

"Son of Apollo, Baby!" He said happily.

We talked for until we heard a girly scream.

"Gibby!" I turned around to see Carly running up here.

"Carly!" Gibby said happily. Carly ran in his arms and Gibby blushed. I walked away from the two and walked over to Sam, who was heading to the basketball courts. Team Athena vs Team Apollo. I sat down by Sam awkwardly and watched the game with her.

"So, um, the fireworks are to night," I said breaking the ice, while one of the Athena boys made a dunk.

"Yah, I heard." In the corner of my eye I saw a bunch of Aphrodite kids looking at us exchanging money.

"Yah, um, I was uh, wondering if you would like to uh, go to the fireworks with me...Just as friends, of course!" I said forcing it all out of my mouth.

Sam looked at me then smiled," Just as friends?"

"Just as friends," I repeated.

"Hmm, sure."

I let out a sigh of relief and got up," I'll see you tonight?"

"Maybe," Sam said standing up herself," Meet me by the campfire."

"Maybe."

"Well, I'll see you tonight, Fredhead."

"Meet you at the campfire, Princess Puckett," And with that we went our own direction as some of the Aphrodite kids groaned or pumped there fists.

**A/N: Hey guys I know I may be asking for to much but can you please help me get to at least 100 reviews before this story ends! Please! Oh yah and if you do not feel i didnt but much in your characters don't worry the story isn't over yet! Sorry if this chapter is kind of confusing:) **


	19. The TALK!

Fredward's Pov

"Hey Sam," I said walking up to the blond, who was sitting by the lake, "Aren't you supposed to be doing something important?"

"Hey Fredweird, and yes this is important," She said looking out toward the blue-green water.

"How is this important?" I sat down next to her.

"Because I'm confused."

"Why?"

"Because the author of this story didn't put up a weird disclaimer or say what chapter this is!"

"Maybe she is busy. You know with school work and sports," I offered.

"Maybe she forgot about us!"

"No, 'cause if she did she wouldn't have posted this!'

"Whatever, aren't you supposed to worry about the fireworks tonight?"

"Aren't you?"

"I'm thinking!"

"Okay, maybe she has tests to study for, coaches to deal with, and essays to write. Not to mention regular school work!"

"Whatever," Sam said getting up and walking away.

Whatever.

**A/n: Yah, so im kind of busy and I can't post all that much often, but I have been writing! It isn't on the computer but on a notepad and I'm sorry. Ill try to post more often when I can. But thanx for all your review I really am grateful for them**.


	20. BattleField

**Oh Chizz! GUESS WHAT! I'm back from HADES! Yah it was fun. Nico and I went on our very romantic date, Persephone and I filled Hades socks with dirt worms, then Hades and I had a scary movie marathon (Hades doesn't really fancy Freddy Kruger, he thinks he's a wimp: P), and I almost burned all of Demeter's harvest fields! Okay I'm making excuses, sorry. Just read on.**

Chapter !9 Sam's PoV

First thing I did when I got back to the Athena cabin (more like a study/ work place) was look around to see if anyone was there. Nope. I broke out into a grin and did a belly flop on my bed while shrieking with joy. I quickly got up and straightened my cloths.

_Just needed to get that out of my system._

"Sam? What are you so happy about?" I turned to see Tori behind me suppressing a smile, "Is it what I think it is?"

I turned my back on her and replied, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Did Freddie ask you to the fireworks!" Tori asked excitedly.

"You know for a 5.6 girl you ask a lot of questions," I say walking over to a dusty book case and picked up the dirtiest book there.

She gave me a knowing smile and walking over to her paint splattered trunk, "Fine. I guess you won't spill," she said taking out a new hoodie and pair of jeans, "but if you change your mind you can always double date with Christian and me."

"Christian? As in Christian McCoy, son of Hestia?" I asked remembering the boy. He had brown hair with a kind of swish to it, beautiful blue eyes, tan skin, and about 5.10.

"Uh huh," Tori answered smiling.

"Nice catch" I say blowing the dust off the book as Tori took out a simple make up kit.

"So, that new kid, Gibby, you know him?" Tori questioned me, carefully applying her eyeliner.

"Yah, he did iCarly with us all the time!" I said tracing the outline of the old book.

"iCarly?"

"Never mind," I said slamming the book down on a table. I swear no one here knows what iCarly is!

"Anyway… it seems like Carly and Gibby have a little thing for each other," Tori informed me.

"Jez, Tori, are you going all Aphrodite on me," I say to her watching her put down her lip gloss to glare at me.

"I'm just saying," she said dropping her glare, "Don't you need to get ready?"

"For what?" I asked. Oh right, "OH the fireworks!"

"Really?"

I made a beeline for the door, "Yah, bye Tori!" was all I said when I ran out the door. I thought I heard her tell me something, but I couldn't understand it.

Before I knew it I was running toward my own personal hell. The Aphrodite Cabin. The outside was neatly painted with a light pink color with splash of red here and there and white lace and roses all kinds of colors decorating the windows. Ew.

When a reached the pink laced door, complete with a cupid doll hanging on a glittery peg, I looked around to make sure no one would see me walking in to the Valentine's Day HQ. I ran inside when I saw the coast clear and was so close on running back out. The ground was hard wood floor polished and spotless. Beds had different color bed spreads like turquoise, pretty pink, princess purple and sunny yellow! The walls varied! Some had posters on it, others had fur wall paper, but mostly they had different letters spelling their first name over their neatly made beds with many pillows. This place makes me sick!

I walked around the cabin until I saw a purple bed with many types of pillows including those penny tee ones. I guess Spencer sent her some things like the broken gummy bear lamp. Carly was upset at first when it had ruined her bedroom, but ever since Spencer, Freddie, Gibby, and I fixed her room she was grateful for it. So there it stands, that ugly burned lamp with melted gummy bears unplugged.

On her wall she had many pictures of celebrities like Taylor Swift, Big Time Rush, and Justin Bieber, with a few iCarly stickers. On her wall she had her name spelled out in wooden pictures of fried chicken, paint brushes and pencils, electrical cords, shirts, and girly accessories. In front of her bed sat a beautifully carved trunk with different colors painted on it into very creative patterns.

I sat down on it waiting patiently for Carly to return, and after five minutes or so I saw the door swing open and in stepped my girly friend. She seemed to be talking to someone, but after she smiled and replied something that sounded something like, "See you later." she closed the door and saw me staring at her.

"Took you long enough," I said making Carly smile a bit.

"Sorry, I was just catching up with Gibby," Carly said in her bubbly voice, and if she weren't Carly I would have smacked her (I hate those bubbly girls, always so optimistic).

"So, what's going on between you and Gibmite?"

"Oh, nothing," she told me sweetly and smiled. She then shook her head and asked, "What did you need?"

"I need your... expertise."

"With what Sam?" Carly asked while sitting down on her bed. She patted a spot next to her telling me to go sit next to her.

I'm reluctant but I sit next to her. She stared at me and I took a breath. How was I supposed to tell Carly that her ex-boyfriend, Freddie, asked me to the fireworks? I mean he was the one who broke up with her and I don't know if Carly still likes him, and on top of that he is our BEST FRIEND. I took a second breathe and told her Freddie asked me to the fireworks.

"That's so cute! Minus that 'just friend's thing'," Carly exclaimed. I'm taken aback from this, but obviously she's over him… I hope.

"Focus Carls, I need your help in wardrobe."

"Wardrobe? Sure." Carly jumped off her bed and walked over to her colorful trunk. One by one she laid out shirts, pants, then a pair of shoes. She would look at the article of clothing and look back at me then eliminate something.

Soon all that was left was a blue sequenced tank top, white ripped skinny jeans, and a pair of converse. I picked up the top and gave it an approving nod." Thanks Carls."

"Oh you're not done yet," Carly said stopping me from leaving," Get dresses, I gotta surprise for you."

Freddie's PoV

When Sam and I separated I went to go find Percy and tell him my successful invitation to Sam, but I had no idea where he is. I checked at the beach, but some nymphs and Aphrodite campers told me to leave because they needed to finish setting up. I checked in the Poseidon cabin, but he wasn't there, just the slight smell of Pine sole lingered in there.

Finally I check the big house. I turn around the corner when suddenly I hear, "So should we tell them? I mean Sam and Freddie?"

The voices owner was Annabeth. I leaned closer to the edge of the house, but not enough to be seen.

"Oh sure, we'll just stroll up to them and happily tell them 'Hey, Bessie's safe now, but you two must also lead a bunch of demigods in to battle! Doesn't that sound great? Oh and here's the best thing, if you fail the world will be taken over by monsters and in time Kronos!"

"I agree with Percy. It may not be the right time to bring this up to them, Annabeth," a voice I recognized as Chiron said calmly.

"But Chiron-"Annabeth tried to say but was cut off.

"In time child; besides, it's the night of the fireworks, let them have fun."

"Chiron's right," I heard Percy say," Let's not worry them."

Annabeth made a noise from the back of her throat that must have meant she was in a bad mood. I heard her stomp away while Percy rolled his eyes and tried to catch up to her.

I ran back to the Poseidon cabin unsure of what to do. I was supposed to lead a bunch of demigods in a war; I have to lead them into death! How is that fair. I have been a good person. I get good grades, I listen to people. I am so overwhelmed with thoughts my head starts hurting. I lay down on my bed and somehow drift asleep.

In my dream I am in a large room. There are Roman and Greek armor set up in little manikins, Greek paintings covered the walls like graffiti, while giant titan sculptures glare at me. The floor is made of hard black tile and on the ceiling was a painting of the dark sky and stars. In the corner of the room I see large work benches littered with Greek writings, and next to them are little work craft tables with blue prints and just about everything else.

Now on the other side of the room completely there are bookcase pilled to kingdom come, with probably all the books in the world about Greek and Roman Gods. In the center of the room was a half circle of computers. Where am I?

Just then the huge gold doors opened and ,in a bunch of gold armor, Nevel walked in followed by Marie. Marie, I have to admit, looked breath taking with her Greek dress and her long read hair braided with gold, which made her hair look like it was on fire. Her arms were decorated with gold bracelets and she wore sandals under her dress. My hands balled into fists and watched them carefully.

"Ah, so this is my new study?" Nevel asked in his high pitched voice.

"Yah, sure. Can I take this off now," Marie asked gesturing to her body.

"I guess," Nevel said waving his hand at her. He went over to the computers and started inspecting them and started talking again," You see, you don't always need to be tall and brave to convince people to be on your side. All you need is a pretty girl to get those week minded idiots to do as you say."

Marie rolled her eyes and unbraided her hair," How are you sure they're on your side?" She twirled the gold in her hand for a while then got bored and through it in Nevel's face.

Nevel tried to his best to look angry, but he just kind of looked constipated," Because who wouldn't be? I am going to be the person who rips Olympus down, brick by brick."

"Ya know, there was a kid who said the same thing about a year ago. Guess where he is now? That is right dead!" Marie said opening one of the scroll cases and pulled out a plain white t-shirt and jeans. (Please don't ask me how..)

"That kid didn't have a chance."

"He was HOSTING Kronos!"

"Whatever. My plan to take Olympus down is well thought out and—"

"FREDDIE!"

I woke with a start. Is what I saw…true? I looked up to see Percy hovering above me staring at my with a strange look.

"Hey Freddie," he said studying my carefully," what did you dream about?"

_What? How did he know? Is this normal_?

I didn't know whether or not to respond, but heck Percy was my brother so I told. I also told him how I overheard his conversation with Chiron.

'So what does it mean?" I asked.

"Freddie, now is not a good time, uhh we'll talk about this tomorrow. Right now we have to get ready to go to the fireworks.

Percy told me good luck with Sam, because apparently word had spread when I asked Sam to go with me. To bad they left out the fact that we are going as friends. Percy shut the door behind him and I walked back over to my bed. I sat down and through my head in my hands and thought more about my dream.

_Gods, now I wish I never made that wish weeks ago. _

_**A/N: OhMyMonkies! I finally posted! Yes I know it been awhile it's just been speech after homework after projects after plays after the actual class Speech! It's a lot to juggle but every now and then I had been working on this…that reminds me I have some Math work to finish. Hope you enjoyed this. iPITY THE NEVEL! WATCH IT!**_


	21. KK

Hey guys! If you didn't know or something I posted chapter ...19 i think awhile ago and if you did know and blew me off your a NUB! Jk. But seriously I could use all the reviews I can get and I know I sound pushy but can you guys please help me out and get me to 100 reviews?

Deal?

No?

nubs...

JK!

Anyway, why did I post this? Oh yah for any questions you the readers have. So if you are confused or being bugged by something IN THIS STORY (not about your bf/gf) leave me a message and or review andI will anwser it when I post my next chapter.

SO SEND IN YOUR QUESTIONS!

Am I forgeting something?

Oh yah! RULES!

Okay 1) it has to be part of the story. 2) it can't involve the future story I will make (iWar) 3) Not really a rule but more of a suggesting you guys be a twist in the story, a character relationship you wanna see, or A whole new story you want me to make? The possibilities are endless!

So that's pretty much it, send in your questions! Oh and one more thing. More support I get the faster I will post chapter 20 (btw its all writen out, just waiting to be typed.)

Thanks guys! I LOVES YOU!


	22. Call Me

**Disclaimer: Holy platypus, for the last time: I DON'T OWN iCarly +PJO! **

**Answers to your questions!**

_**101dalmations: ARE YOU GONNA EFFING UPDATE ANYONE SOON?**___

**Me: Nope, thanks for reading! Jk**

_**TheLunaBunni: Q1: how did Nevel and Marie meet? Q2: is Spencer gonna make an **_

_**appearance?**___

**Me: That my friend will be revealed soon and what is a story without Spencer Shay?**

**Challenge: **

_**Ariana: Kay I've kind of had this idea for a while but don't have time to make it. I've made it into a challenge for you!**___

_**Percy/Thalia, AU since Thalia isn't a hunter, Annabeth must be princess and demigod of some sort. Summary: When Annabeth goes with Athena to Olympus to watch Hephaestus TV she falls in luv with the guy she sees on screen (Percy). She watches Percy and Thalia thru adventures but when she finally meets him at end of it she is heartbroken because Percy is now with Thalia.**___

**Actually that sounds really cool so if I have time I might write up a raft draft for that. **

**Thanks folks! Oh if you have any more questions send 'em in. **

**READ ON MY LITTLE MONSTERS!**

**Chapter 20 Freddie's PoV**

I rubbed my eyes again and looked at the electronic clock on the bedside table. 7 o'clock. I got up from my bed, went over to my mirror and ran my figures through my hair. I was just about to leave when I remembered picnic basket. So I ran over to the bed and grabbed it out of the big trunk in front of my bed and filled it with things such as: a flash light, a blanket, bags of ham and bacon, peppy cola (or coca cola like Percy calls it), and a blanket.

Somehow I got all the items to fit and walked out toward the bonfire. The weather was the perfect amount of warm and cool, but i heard it was going to drop a few degrees. Anyway I wasn't even half way when I stopped.

To be honest I didn't know what to expect from Sam. probably sweat pants or basketball shorts with a baggy shirt or maybe a little tighter with a jacket over it, but no. That wasn't it at all. Sam was by the fire, enchanted with its flame. Her hair, put up in a ponytail, looked like it was on fire with the sunset behind her and the wind blowing just so slightly, and her face seemed to glow in the firelight.

What i thought was going to be basketball shorts were white skinny jeans with ripped up legs and black splattered all over. Her baggy shirt wasn't baggy at all it was a dark blue kind of color sequenced in the front.

I tried to approach quietly, but I think I just made a racket because Sam turned around when I was at least ten steps away. I forced myself to keep moving, but i was looking at her face the whole time. She wore mascara, eye liner, blush, lip-gloss, and a lot more than that. I couldn't recognize this girl. I mean she is beautiful and all it's just... I don't know who she is?

"What are you looking at, Fredwitch," The beautiful blonde said.

Of course I would reply something intelligent like," Ahhh."

Sam laughed, while I desperately tried to form real words and of course Sam had to make me turn even more red by informing me that, "this is a just-friends thing."

I repeated her words, "Just friends."

We made our way to Long Beach and choose the blanket closest to the lake and away from kissing couples.

It wasn't what you called an awkward silence because we were both talk and such, but it was close enough. Sam was running her fingers through the sand while I was picking at the blanket. Finally the silence got to me and I blurted the question I have been brooding on for weeks," So is there and specific guy you have your eyes on?"

She pursed her lips and seemed to start pondering whether or not to lie to me. After it seemed like it had been forever she finally said, "Well there is this one guy, but i don't think he is the least bit interested."

"How do you know?" I said the words slipping from my mouth.

"Because I do nub," Sam said building a little hill of sand.

"What's his first name?"

"Wouldn't you like to know, "she said smashing her hill and glared at me," And you, do you like anybody?"

I couldn't say I didn't see that coming, but I was still caught off guard. There was a silence but it didn't seem to last as long, "Yes actually."

"And?"

"Well she's...different than any girl I have ever seen and I wish I could tell her how I feel," I said trying not to revile too much about this 'different' girl.

"Then why don't you?"

I breathed in and responded," Afraid of rejection."

Sam laughed. Not a crazy laugh or anything, but it was still enough to make me mad, " Well what about you? Why don't you tell your guy how you feel?"

She bit her lip," Because he likes someone else."

"How would you know?"

"Because...because...because she isn't me." I looked up at Sam her eyes weren't watering but they were full of hurt.

Just then the fireworks started going off and I felt the warmth in the air drop. I pulled out the blanket from the basket and wrapped i around Sam and I, but careful not to sit too close to her.

We sat there while the fireworks whizzed to the sky and turned in to owls, flaming hammer, arrows, lightning bolts, and tridents. We sat there for minutes. I hated silences, especially awkward ones, but i wasn't about to break this one.

"Freddie, what do you see when you look at me?"

I looked at her and this time she was looking back. Her make-up was smeared from her rubbing her eyes and face. It absolutely scared me how vulnerable she looked, just like the night we kissed except ten times worse.

"I see a good friend and possibly the best girl a guy could want." I took out a napkin from my basket and willed the water to get it wet. Then I started wiping off the make-up littering my friends face.

She didn't mind me. I guess she hated the make up just as much as I did.

That is when I decided it was time. I am telling her," Sam I need to tell you something."

Sam looked up at me with her now clean face (and somehow she looked a lot more beautiful than she did with the make-up),"I need to tell you something to."

"Okay we will say it at the same time."

"Cliché don't you think?"

i rolled my eyes and said the words I never thought I would hear coming out of my mouth, " I wanna be more than friends."

I heard my words repeated and I opened my eyes to see Sam trying hard not to smile. I didn't try to hold mine back. I just leaned toward the makeup less blonde headed girl and kissed her.

We could have kissed all night if it wasn't for a familiar scream. Sam and I pulled away quickly and ran to the scream. When we go there, there was a crowed of demigods, some I knew and some I didn't. I grabbed Sam's hand and dodged through the crowd.

I dropped Sam's hand as we looked upon the crime scene. A spiky haired boy lay next to the base of a large tree, his head and stomach were bleeding and he looked almost dead, but we were quickly informed he was still alive. When I couldn't see the girl who had screamed I felt my heart drop. On the tree was a horribly carved message that made realize what had happened, "It Has BEGUN."

I kneeled by Gibby and asked the Gods, "Where is Carly Shay?"

**A/N: First things first: Thank you guys so much for getting me to a hundred you guys are BEASTS! No but seriously thank you so much. Oh and I got some good news, since school is almost out I could possibly post faster which is always good! So yah, thank you again, but don't forget to ask questions if your confizzled about something. **


	23. Ginger did it!

**Disclaimer: NO NO NO NO NO N-oh cookie!;)**

**Chapter 21**

**Annabeth's PoV**

When Percy and I got to the crime scene, Freddie and Sam were talking to that Gibby kid while Thomas from Apollo's cabin was trying to clean his wounds. I dropped Percy's hand and analyzed the area.

The carving in the tree look like it had been done by a sword or possibly a knife, but it was traced over again as if they, they being who ever did this, wanted the message load and clear.

_Message received_.

I looked over the bark again, definitely knife.

"What's the damage?" Percy asked Thomas.

"Stabbed more than once, obviously. I would say about nine times?" He said fishing out some ambrosia and nectar.

"Nine times?" choked Freddie.

"Don't worry. They didn't hit any vital organs," He responded, feeding the injured boy," He is still lucky though."

"Lucky? How is he lucky?" Sam almost shouted.

"He could have bled to death, but since we have magical food gifts from the almighty great Gods. We can heal him faster," Percy said.

"Alright we need to get him out of here." All of a sudden a group of daughters of Apollo came up with a makeshift gurney. They loaded on and started wheeling him down to the infirmary. Sam and Freddie stood up, blood staining their hands.

"What happened?" I asked the pair.

"We don't know we were down by the beach," Sam said going to move a piece of her hair out of the way, but decided not to.

Percy turned around toward the strangely quiet crowd," Did anyone see what happened?"

I saw a hand raise in the crowd and watched as a girl with long braided brown hair came out of the crowd. She had blue eyes or were they green? Whatever. She came out of the crowd with blonde haired guy with dark blue eyes.

"We did," said the girl," Alexx Malone daughter of P- Hermes."

"Doesn't sound like your sure of it," Sam said.

"I'm Ryan Hassoni son of Apollo," Ryan cut in, " The attacker was dressed in complete black, kind of like a ninja, but definatley was a girl."

"How do you know?" Freddie asked.

"The shape of the body," Ryan said like it was obvious.

"Nerd," muttered Alex.

"Right."

"Anyway, she was about 5.6,and I think she had green eyes," Ryan concluded.

"Anything else?" I asked.

"Well I thought I saw a flash of curly red hair," Alex put in.

"Marie," Sam growled,

"Alright everybody, the fireworks are ending early tonite so just... go to bed," I said.

Slowly but surely everyone started to leave, " Right then, Sam and Freddie you guys need to sleep too. Percy and I will talk with Chiron and tell him what happened. OK?" The two nodded slowly and started walking to their own cabins.

**A/N: Yah I know short chapter that's why I'll be posting 22 later today. Bye, thanks for all the awesome reviews!:D**


	24. I Miss You:

**A/N: Can anyone guess what Tv show is refrenced a bit in this chapter?**

**Chapter 22**

**Annabeth's PoV**

Last night I didn't sleep well. I know that sounds funny because I don't know this Carly chick, but I couldn't help but think: Will more abductions take place?

The disappearance of Miss. Shay might scare campers into leaving us with a very small amount of campers who might help in the war.

As I was thinking this I suddenly heard a scream from the other side of my cabin. I ran over to the scream to see Sam drenched in cold sweat breathing heavily.

"Sam what did you see?"

"Nothing. It was nothing," She said.

"No it's not."

"How do you know?"

"Because, for us, there are no such things as dreams," I said slowly, " Sam, what happened?"

"S-shes in a room. A big room full of nothing but a blanket and a pillow. Her eyes were puffy from crying and she was bleeding. Li-like she was being be-beaten," Sam was crying now," then she started ca-calling us. Gibby, Fr-Freddie, S-s-Sam, and Sp-Spen-"

I felt my eyes starting to water a bit as she spoke. I watched her breath a few times then said as calmly as possible," Sam it's-it's going to be okay."

"No it's not. She is my best friend. Do you know how it feels to have that feeling like your never going to see someone you love again?" This was getting scary for me, Sam looked so fragile.

"Actually, yah i do," the memories were all coming back, "One time I thought I lost Percy and Thalia. Then.."

I couldn't speak about Luke. He was one of my best friends, my big brother. It just hurt to much. I had to keep my mind off of him so I suggest that Sam and I go on a walk.

"Thanks Annabeth," Sam said wiping away the rest of her tears.

"That's what half-sisters made for," I replied wiping away any deformed tears that remained, "Now how about that walk?"

**Percy's PoV**

"So have any dreams about Carly last night?" I asked Freddie on our way down to meet with Chiron.

"Nope. I got nothing," Freddie said," Maybe Sam got something last night though."

"It wouldn't matter," I replied calmly, " We are going to find Carly, no matter what."

"Thanks Percy."

We climbed up the steps and found a man in his late 20s or early 30s sitting next to Chiron.

"Spencer!" Freddie exclaimed and ran to Spencer to give him a hug.

"Fredd-o!" He tried to sound happy, but knowing your sister was kidnapped by a freak might mess with you a bit.

"I see you already know Freddie," Chiron said.

"Of course I know him. Sam and Freddie was practically living with me for 5 years," He said like he was trying to remember a good memory.

"We're here! Sorry we went for a little walk," Sam said with a pair of sun glasses covering her eyes.

"Yah, had to you know...make or bodies stronger."

"Spencer!" Sam screamed as she ran to give him her hug.

"Hey Sam!"

**Freddie's PoV**

"Percy, Annabeth do you want to join me inside so that these three can catch up?" Chiron asked. They nodded and walked inside.

"It's been a while hasn't it?" Sam asked pulling away.

"It has! It's so weird seeing my couch without Freddie and your butt, but it has been lonely" Spencer shouted," That's why I decided to get a new gold fish. Gideon! That means powerful warrior!"

"Where's he now?"

"Some where floating in the pacific ocean...haha JK! I got a dog, he's a pug, and his name really is Gideon."

"That's really cool Spencer, but why didn't you get one before?" I asked.

"Carly didn't want one, but since she le-" suddenly Spencer's face went gloomy and his bottom lip started to quiver a bit. Sam and I rushed to reassure him and keep him from crying.

"I just can't believe someone would actually take my little sister." By now the tears were falling," If I could have one wish it would be to see my baby sister one more time."

For the first time I saw actually tears forming in Sam's eyes.

" I saw her last night in one of my 'dreams'" Sam said letting a tear fall from her face, "S-she's been hurt." I guess Sam was the unlucky one.

"Sh-she's so broken, Sh-she's so..."She cut herself off I guess it was just to painful for her to tell. Don't get me wrong, I would be just as bad if I had the dream. Shot, I didn't have the dream but I was a wreak anyway.

"Well we had better get Chiron out here so we can finish up this meeting," Sam said wiping away the rest of her tears with her orange camp half-blood t-shirt.

"Sure. Yah."

"I heard my name," Chiron said walking out the screen door.

"Yah," We're ready to start the meeting I said.

**A/N: Okay first thing: Sorry I lied. The only reason I posted chapter 21 was because my laptop battery was dying and I didn't want you guys to wait anymore and then my laptop charger broke. So yah, blame it on the charger. Also I wanna thank you guys I bunch and i want to say that MARIE WAS THE KIDNAPPER just saying. Thank you:P**


	25. Skyscraper

**Um, uh, hey guys... I know I haven't updated in awhile but uh.. No hard feelings right?**

***Chair almost hits me but I dodge it with my awesome ninja move...called duck***

**Okay I can see why I deserved that.**

***More chairs are thrown at me***

**HOW 'BOUT I MAKE YOU A DEAL! I'll POST THE NEXT CHAPTER IF YOU STOP THROWING HARD WOODEN CHAIRS AT ME!**

***one more chair is thrown* **

**Jerks...**

**Chapter 23 Carly's PoV**

I was awakened by the sound of foot steps. I cringed and tried to curl my bruised up body in a ball to protect myself from whoever wants to hurt me this time.

"Ah Carly Shay, I haven't seen you in a long time." I heard a high voice say. I tried to get in a tighter in my ball form.

"Oh Carly Shay haven't you heard it is rude to ignore people especially if they control if you live or not." The voice said once more. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to drown out his voice. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head as my eyes and mouth let out a cry of pain. Nevel let go of my hair and I quickly got in my ball again.

"Pathetic," Nevel muttered under his breath. He walked around my ball form. "Carly Shay this could be easy if you would just cooperate with us!"

"I don't know anything," I said for the one millionth time," even if I did, I would never NEVER tell you." I looked up from my ball for a second and was gifted with a heavy blow to the stomach. I groaned and held myself from crying again.

_Sam and Freddie will be coming for me_, I thought, _I must stay strong for both of them, for Sam._

"I guess you haven't learned your lesson about lying yet have you?" Nevel said. "MARIE!"

"What do you need, stupid?" Marie said entering the dark cold room, eating a burrito.

"Really, a burrito? We don't have time for this! Marie we have rehearsed this!" Nevel ranted.

"Don't care, nub," Marie said finishing her burrito and throwing the wrapper at Nevel.

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT THROWING ITEM AT ME!" Nevel said getting out some hand sanitizer.

"Whatever. What do i do with this?" Marie said kicking me with not much force but enough to send a whimper.

"Where we take all of the liars," Nevel said smiling mischievously.

"Fine," Marie said, " Get up"

I didn't move.

"I said get up!" Marie said kicking my abdomen.

I groaned but I didn't move a muscle.

"That's it." She took a fist full of my hair and was actually dragging me out the room.

"Have fun Carly Shay," Nevel said tapping his fingers on both hands.

**Sam's PoV**

I sat in the canoe over the ledge playing with the water, thinking about our plan to rescue Carly. Freddie was at the other end of the canoe puting on his nerdy, but cute, thinking face.

"Do you think the plan will really work?" Freddie asked the 5th hundredth time.

" I believe so." I say pulling myself into the canoe and throwing my legs on Freddie's lap.

"But this secret take down thing... will it work?"

"Freddie, we go in. Shot the cameras, watch for traps, shot tranquilizers at any demigods helping them, get Carly and get out. Freddie, I told you, I have been there in my dream. We will find her and we will save her."

"Your right," Freddie sighed," maybe I should start being more optimistic."

"That's the dork I know ," I say, giving him a little peck on the lips.

He wraps his arms around me as i sneak next to him.

"Sam, don't ever leave me," Freddie said.

I look up to his beautiful brown eyes, " I won't, dweeb." I say smiling I pull him in for another kiss.

"Now let's go get our best friend back."

**End of i'AM a Hero**. (**:(** )

**A/N: So yah, long time. Um Forgive me but school is always a constant time consumption and I also did have a summer job that consisted with waking up at 5 in the morning and when i got home i was to tired to even look at my computer, but here is what you have been waiting for... THE END OF THIS STORY! Yes, I have not changed my mind and I will still do iWar, but it maybe a while. Anyway I love you guys, thanks for getting me to my goal, I hope you loved reading this story as much as i did writing it. LOVE YOU! Can't fricken wait for iDate Sam and Freddie!:D**


	26. Don't hit me with shovels

**Hey guys!** Been sometime hasn't heh heh PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I know I promised a sequel a LOOOOOOOONG time ago, AND I WILL** STILL DO IT**! I just want to make sure you guys **want me to**? I had the first chapter written but then I got a new computer, then my story got lost in my house, and you know I bunch of excuses blah blah blah…

Anyway decided I wanted to continue the story since our two beloved demigods fell into tartarus (_RICK YOU TROLLLLLLLL_!) and the end of iCarly is near, excuse me while I cry myself to sleep in that corner. Feel free to tell me your opinions on MoA or the ending of iCarly.

I mean you think you know someone and then they turn around and drop on of your favorite pairings in to hell or they cancel your show that had your very first fandom!

So, should I continue and make iWar.

Tambian (Practicing my Spanish there hehe) if you have any ideas on twists and turns, don't hold them to yourself tell me! If you do I'll give you...uh... a signed picture of …Okay I have nothing.

**Remember Review/Message me:**

**Do you want me to continue and write iWar? No/yes**

**Do you have any interesting ideas? No/yes (If yes please explain)**

**What do you think about the ending of The Mark of Athena or the ending of iCarly**

Sad fun fact: SOMEBODY STOLE MY COPY OF THE MARK OF ATHENA! =.= I think that's karma for forgetting the story…


End file.
